Everywhere
by Summer Potter
Summary: Sequel to Forever. Harry's off at war & presumed dead. Dark magic is abundant and the struggle to defeat Lord Voldemort becomes more difficult in a clash of love, light and darkness, magic, elves, ancient magic and above all, a love story. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Hope and Survival

Chapter 1: Hope and Survival  
  
Harry's feet dragged on the rocky terrain, and the chilly mountain winds blew against his face. His stomach growled, his legs ached, his scar burned mildly on his forehead, and the various cuts and bruises pained him.  
  
He and two other Aurors had been separated from their squad, led by Commander David Ziles, and now, they had decided to head west to battle against a stand-by army of Death Eaters.  
  
Alannah Strodez was one of the two Aurors. A year younger than Harry with the ability to transfigure into a small black cat and a knack for wandless magic, she was one of Harry's closest friends. Alannah had long, light brown hair, and olive green eyes. She was an extremely attractive woman at first look, but a strong-minded witch when you got to know her. Nevertheless, Harry enjoyed her company.  
  
Then there was Roran Serandalde. He had appointed himself the leader of the stranded group, and had come up with the brilliant plan, if you could call it that, to head west. Tall, muscular, with dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, he had a wife and three kids back home, which seemed to surprise Alannah. He was determined, horribly stubborn, and confident that he was a great wizard and Auror. This, however, seemed to annoy Alannah.  
  
"We'll make it by nightfall, guys" Roran confirmed, probably about the seventh time during that entire sixty minutes they had been walking.  
  
"Uh-huh" Alannah muttered. "That's what you said yesterday, yet it took us well into the night to reach the city of Cherglith."  
  
"Just shut up, and keep walking," Roran retorted coldly, kicking a stone out of his foot's path.  
  
"Roran, wouldn't it have been a good idea to take horses? We'll be too worn out to fight by the time we do reach Alazac!" Harry said quietly, speaking up for the first time in a good twenty minutes.  
  
"Too obvious. Tracking charms would have caught up with us, and we'd be dead by now," Roran said importantly, reminding Harry of Percy Weasley. "Keep thinking that," Alannah muttered under her breath, brushing her hair out of her face.  
  
Roran didn't hear her, but Alannah seemed to have hoped he had. She gave him a dirty look, before trying to speak with him.  
  
"Roran, Ziles will have his army in Tageden by tonight, and we're going to be ahead of him! If he has to fight, we're going to be out of reach," she argued, this time, Roran turned on her.  
  
"Listen, it's not my fault we're stuck out here, but I've gotten you this far-"  
  
"Would you like an award for it?" Alannah snapped back, her face turning red.  
  
"Alannah, I've kept you alive for this long, and I'll be damned if you're going to manipulate Harry and I into Tageden!" he roared.  
  
"Oh, and since when did Harry suddenly become your equal?" She retorted.  
  
"For your information, Harry is and always has been my equal!" Roran argued, trembling in rage. "We are of the same measure, well, maybe not you. You top Harry and I put together for temper charts"  
  
"That's the largest load of crap I've heard her. Superior Roran... the day he thinks of anyone but himself..."  
  
"Why are you being such a bitch?" Roran spluttered.  
  
"You would be too if you were me, and had to be stranded with the biggest idiot on this planet. If you think you are the best wizard here, then you're pretty damn stupid! Harry is twice the wizard you are, Roran, and you know it! You're very well aware that Harry is so much better than you, having conquered the dark lord on several occasions! So you think you can make yourself look superior by bossing us around!"  
  
"Alannah, I really think we should keep moving," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"I agree with Harry," Roran said loudly, turning on his heel, and picking up the pace.  
  
Alannah called Roran a name Harry was sure that if Roran heard, he would have slapped her.  
  
Harry sighed, and looked around at the tall, jagged mountains. A chilly blast of wind flowed through the trail. Why had the mountains suddenly become like a cage to him?!  
  
Ginny opened the door, and shut it. She took off her coat, kicked off her shoes, and wandered into the kitchen. Her roommate, Drew, was pouring a thick liquid from the blender into two glasses.  
  
"Hey," Ginny greeted her casually. She peered at the glass. "Do I want to know what that is?"  
  
Drew smirked. "It's a strawberry banana, spiked smoothie"  
  
"Is Hope sleeping?" Ginny asked hopefully, accepting one of the glasses, and sniffing it with interest.  
  
"Yes. Let's just hope she sleeps the night," Drew said with a nod.  
  
Drew was Ginny's newest best friend. She had moved in with her almost two years ago, just after Hope, her daughter, was born. They lived in a small house in Halifax, Nova Scotia, in Canada. Ginny worked at a photography company in town, and Drew was a nurse at the local hospital.  
  
Drew had long chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights, and round chocolate brown eyes. Ginny was very surprised she wasn't married, as she was very pretty and intelligent. Ginny, on the other hand, had her long fiery red hair, dark brown eyes, and had her daughter to look after. Her daughter had her mother's hair, but emerald green eyes, much to Ginny's delight.  
  
"I didn't poison it" Drew laughed, watching her friend take a cautious sip.  
  
"It's good!" Ginny exclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Thank you," Drew laughed, taking a long sip of her own. "So, how was your day?" "Oh, the usual," Ginny replied dully. "My boss and I had three arguments, and surprisingly only threatened to fire me twice..."  
  
Drew laughed. "Only twice? That tops the charts."  
  
"What about you then?"  
  
Drew set down her glass on the table, and plunked herself into a chair.  
  
"There was this older man, and, well, I know it's kind of mean to laugh, but..." Drew began.  
  
"Go on," Ginny said, curious.  
  
"Well, he was...odd. I brought him over to the chairs, so he could tell me what was wrong. He told me he wasn't feeling very well, and his head hurt. So I offered him some medicine, just when he fell asleep. Right there, on the chair. So, I was wondering what to do, so I just gently nudged him, so that didn't work, so I did it a little harder. He woke up, but then jumped to his feet, screaming 'Earthquake!' "  
  
Ginny chuckled, imagining how comical it would have been to watch.  
  
"So, it took three more nurses to help me get him back inside, and to take some medicine. Then he went into a long story of how his grandson had won this trophy in soccer, and I was getting frustrated, so I placed my hand gently on his, and he began screaming for help."  
  
"What did you do?" Ginny asked, a smile still on her face.  
  
"Well, I let the others deal with it, because I was just too... amused yet exhausted with my day to deal with him without yelling!"  
  
"Oh nice, Drew. I bet that went over well with your boss."  
  
Drew nodded and sighed.  
  
"But anyway, my day brightened when I asked that guy I liked for his number," Drew finished, her cheeks a little red.  
  
"That guy at that convenience store?" Ginny guessed, draining her glass.  
  
"Yeah, his name's Evan..." Drew said, drifting off dreamily.  
  
"Okay then," Ginny said, putting her glass in the kitchen sink.  
  
"And what about you?" Drew said suddenly, as she re-entered the living room.  
  
"What about me?" Ginny said with a frown.  
  
"Your love-life! Any mystery guys you're going to reveal to your best friend?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"No" Ginny said, as if she her question was some stupid joke.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny had this empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Drew had her eyes on her, and she was feeling rather uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
"Who is he?" Drew asked skeptically, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.  
  
"No one," Ginny said a little too quickly.  
  
"No one would be the one you're blushing over then?" Drew asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"No one is no one, Drew," Ginny snapped.  
  
"What about Hope's father?" Drew suggested innocently.  
  
"What about Hope's father?" Ginny asked coldly, biting her tongue inside her mouth. Drew was always so persistent to tear into her personal love life, and it bothered her very much.  
  
"I mean is it Hope's father you're infatuated with?" she pressed, beginning to realize she'd hit the sore spot.  
  
"Of course not! I haven't seen him for over a year!" Ginny replied in a voice very unlike her own. It was cold and harsh. "How can I be infatuated with someone who isn't here?" "I don't know; how can you?" Drew asked calmly, a smile playing across her lips. "All I know is, this mystery man who gave you a child, has stolen your heart."  
  
"Oh yes" Ginny muttered sarcastically. "I just want to run away with him!" She added in the same harsh voice.  
  
"Ooh, Ginny, you've got it bad," Drew laughed. "I'm going to bed, Drew!" Ginny snapped, stalking off to her bedroom.  
  
"One day you'll learn, Ginny!" Drew's voice called out to her, following her as she left the room, and went up the stairs. "When he shows up on that doorstep, you'll be all over him!"  
  
Ginny finally arrived in her room, and she shut the door with a sharp snap. She couldn't believe Drew had cornered her like that. And why was she so interested in her relationship with her past lover?! That relationship was over now...  
  
'Or is it?' asked a quiet voice from the back of her mind.  
  
Ginny changed quickly, and climbed into bed, her mind racing. Of course it was over. He left nearly two years ago, and she was sure the war was over by now! If he still wanted anything to do with her, he would be here.  
  
Ginny turned out the lights, wondering if she had been right all along. Had the man she had so stupidly and easily fallen for been playing her? The one person's name that she had been careful not to say aloud, and let herself fall victim to the jaws of a broken heart... Harry Potter.  
  
The words stung like a knife piercing the skin. Ginny rolled over into her pillow, wanting the words to vanish. A silent chant flowed through her head, making her feel like she was going mad.  
  
'Harry Potter... I love you Ginny... I will always be there for you... I want to be apart of this... Will you go out with me?... Harry Potter...'  
  
"Stop it!" Ginny pleaded softly into the darkness, tears shining in her eyes. As if on command, the words ceased to haunt her, and the memories stopped flowing. She could feel the magic that she had forced down deep within; rush through her veins like wildfire.  
  
If she wasn't careful, she could probably light something on fire. The emotions were so powerful all of a sudden, and it was just because her best friend had taunted her of the life she craved- the one where she was with Harry.  
  
'You're being stupid' she chided herself. 'You know he's not coming back'  
  
But why couldn't she love him? Why couldn't she at least admit to herself that she still loved him? Why did she have to push away the magical world all because she was too weak to handle the fact that Harry might not come back to her?  
  
'I am not weak' Ginny thought angrily. 'I will not fall prison to that anymore...I am not the stupid eleven-year-old girl I was so long ago. I am strong!'  
  
With this thought, sleep eventually rolled over her, and she managed to push Harry out of her mind for the night.  
  
Pronunciation:  
  
Tageden: Tag-e-den Cherglith: Share-glith Alazac: Al-a-zack 


	2. The Pain of it All

Chapter 2: The Pain of it All

The group had spent the last two days forcing themselves over the mountains, and now they were in a thick forest, and headed for Alzaca. Alannah had been quiet for nearly the past twenty-four hours, Harry had been too, but Roran spoke every few minutes.

It was just too tiring to speak. They all ached with hunger, though Roran would never admit he was. They hadn't eaten nor had anything to drink for the past three days. Harry's lips were beginning to crack and bleed, and his mouth was so dry, it felt like the Sahara Desert!

"Almost there, river's just ahead" Roran said, his voice full of forced enthusiasm.  
"Mm" Alannah muttered, her eyes downcast.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity, before they heard the sound of water gently slapping against rocks. It was as if they all had gotten back their spirits, and the pace became faster.

Ten minutes later, they emerged into a thinner area of the forest, and facing a large stream. Though it looked quite dirty, it wasn't a problem for them. Alannah, Harry and Roran all dropped their packs, pulled out their own personal mugs, and dropped to their knees before the stream, and scooping out a cupful of water.

Harry pointed his wand at the water inside his mug, and said, "Scrougify!"

Seconds later, the water became clean, and Harry drank greedily. His lips stung painfully when the water touched them, and the blood was washed away. He had a couple of mugs of water, before placing it back in his pack, and getting to his feet.

"SO much better!" Alannah said with a small smile.  
"Excellent! On we go!" Roran said brightly, tossing his pack onto his back, and turning around.  
"DROP!" Yelled a voice.

They all froze, as they were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"I said DROP!" One of them yelled angrily.

Roran, Alannah and Harry all fell to their knees, dropped their wands, and waited.

Muttered orders were given, and they were all bound, tugged to their feet, and pulled back in the forest. Harry looked over at Roran, who was looking around for some way to escape.

Suddenly something hard collided with the side of his head, and he blinked in pain, tears in his eyes. The last thing he heard, was someone say,

"Avada Kedavra"

***

"Hope, please eat!" Ginny pleaded. She would be late for work if she didn't hurry!  
Hope whimpered, and turned her head away from the oatmeal that Ginny was trying to give her.

"Okay, fine, you'll have to eat at daycare" Ginny sighed, frustration ringing in her voice.

Hope had flaming red hair, with bright, round, green eyes. She couldn't speak properly yet, but could say 'Momma, Spoon, Wrew, which was how Hope said Drew, and Dadda'. The last word was rather odd, or so Ginny thought, as Hope had never known her father, and she certainly hadn't heard Ginny say the word, 'Daddy.'

Ginny pulled Hope out of her highchair, and brought her towards the door. She pulled on her own jacket, before putting one of Hope. She grabbed her purse, car keys, and was off.

She practically slammed the door shut before she locked it, and then hurriedly got into her car, and put Hope in her booster seat, in the back of the car. She revved the motor, and pulled from the driveway.

The sun was bright this morning, and a cool breeze made it way through the Halifax area. It was so beautiful today, but, like most gorgeous day, it was pretty well spoiled by having to go to work.

It took Ginny twenty minutes to reach Hope's daycare, then another twenty minutes to get to work. Ginny was a photographer at a small company. She took photos of the latest formal fashions, weddings, portraits, and pictures for magazines.

She hurried in the door, and hurried into her office. She dropped her things on the ground, and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?..."

It was a Tuxedo Clother representative.

"Uh, yes, I can....yes, okay, thanks"

She hung up the phone, and sat down at her desk, opening her laptop, and turning it on. The office was busy this morning, which drew attention away from her lateness, and Ginny was thankful for it.

"Gin! Oh, thank god. Remember Vince Ralave?" One of her fellow employees asked, walking into her office.  
"Uh...no, but go on" Ginny sighed, opening a Program to type up a letter for the magazine's orders of pictures.  
"He was that swim suit model... we met him, and you thought he was rather good looking?"  
"Oh, Vince!" Ginny gasped, taking her eyes off the screen. "Yes, what about him, Becky?"

Becky smiled. "He's coming here, to get photos taken of him in speedos, and he's requested a few people to do the pictures, and guess who he wants?!"  
"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know! So you want the job?!" Becky laughed.  
"Yes! Of course! When does he want the shoot to happen?"  
"Next Wednesday at nine a.m., sharp" Becky told her firmly.

Ginny smiled. "Excellent, thanks!"  
"Don't mention it!" Becky called, leaving the office, and leaving Ginny to her work.

Ginny leaned back in her chair, thinking. The one model that actually noticed her wanted HER to take the pictures!

'Wouldn't it be great if we got together...' Ginny thought happily. Then she shook her head, amused with herself. "Never happen" She said under her breath.

***

That night, Drew and Ginny had pooled money together to buy a pizza and they rented a couple of good movies. Hope fell asleep around eight, and Ginny put her up to bed. She was almost thankful Hope was down for the night- it meant that they could sit back and relax with romance films!

"Pass the pizza, please" Drew requested, folding her legs under her.  
"Here" Ginny said, rather cheerfully. "So, I got to work today, and, remember I told you about Vince Ralave?"  
"Yeah! That gorgeous model guy?" Drew said brightly.  
"Well, he asked for me to take his pictures!"  
"Oh my god! He likes you!" Drew exclaimed loudly.

Ginny blushed slightly. "I'm irristable!" She joked.  
"You wish!" Drew teased. "No, really, I'm going with you that day!"  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Ginny laughed.  
"Oh yeah!" Drew nodded, pointing the remote at the DVD player, and clicking play.

The commercials came on, and it began with an advertisement for a movie with a man whose wife was murdered, and left alone to raise his children. Apparently Drew had the same thought.

"How ironic is that. First commercial we see, and it's like your life. Husband dead, left to raise a kid!" Drew said quietly.  
"First of all" Ginny snapped. "He's NOT my husband, and he's NOT dead"  
"Sorry" Drew muttered, she skipped to the 'Menu' screen, and had the movie play.

Ginny felt slightly guilty for jumping down her friend's throat like that, but she knew she was right. It was ironic, and she was alone to raise Hope, but she prayed Harry wasn't dead.

'Well, excellent! Great job, Ginny! You're attracted to this gorgeous model, and this other man who fathered her child!' She thought angrily.

Ginny took another piece of pizza, and took small bites. Her mind zoomed again. Why was she always reminded of him?! It was like the whole world wanted to make sure she never forgot Harry! He was everywhere she turned, and Ginny didn't know how much longer she could take it.

Not only had she messed up her daughter's life, by letting Harry leave, but her family's. She had left in the dead of the night, no note, just up and left. She knew her parents would be worried sick and angry with her, but she couldn't risk being tracked down by Death Eaters.

The movie was two hours long, and so at ten o'clock, Ginny walked slowly up to her room, feeling as bad as she did last night. If only she'd been smarter when she was sixteen! She wouldn't have had Hope so earlier, Harry and her could have married, and then she would have more of a say, on whether he could leave or not.

Ginny stopped outside Hope's room, and stared through the darkness at the small child sleeping peacefully.

"I'm so sorry, Hope" Ginny whispered, slowly shutting the door, and walking slowly to her bedroom.

She undressed quickly, got into pajamas, and into bed. Sleep was far from her, so she turned on her radio. A song was playing that made Ginny feel even worse.

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes its you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
whoa oh oh oh  
I'm not alone.

And when I touch you're hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I'll always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
whoa-oh-oh-oh

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
its you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
A-whoa-oh-oh-oh

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me,  
Do you see me?

Tears filled Ginny's eyes, and she shut off the radio, unplugged it, and in her frustration, knocked it purposely off the night table. She had always her break ups hurt, divorces are hard, but this was far beyond what she'd been told! It hurt so much, the pain of unbelievable!

Why her?! What had she done to deserve this?! Okay, maybe she had done something that had disappointed her parents completely, and then gotten pregnant, but she had given the child a home, sort of, and was easily supporting her, as well as paying Drew rent.

She was doing well for someone who had been so poor as a child, left home with hardly anything, and then gone and gotten herself a well-paying job!

Tears dropped onto her pillow, and she turned out the light, leaving herself in the miserable darkness.

***

Okay this chapter was a little messy because my computer deleted half of chapter 2 so I had to retrieve another version. My apologies!

** this song is property of Michelle Branch. I do not own it. (Michelle Branch, Everywhere)


	3. Rainbow After the Storm

Chapter 3: Rainbow After The Storm  
  
Ginny got to work the following Wednesday around eight. She was both nervous and excited about seeing Vince again. She had been feeling this way ever since she realized- I can't live in the past anymore if all I want is to be alone and cry my heart out-.  
  
Today she arrived in a soft white shirt with bell sleeves, a black skirt, and black lace-up platforms. She had styled her hair into long beautiful waves, which hung smoothly around her shoulders.  
  
"Ginny!" Becky called, catching her before she made her way into her office. Grinning, Becky looked her friend up and down. "Trying to make a good impression, are we?" She asked with a teasing air to her voice.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Martin Coltz is on the phone, he wants to book an appointment to get his daughter's wedding photos taken"  
  
"Oh, right, yes, book him in"  
  
Becky nodded, and hurried away, her long auburn hair flowing behind her. She was wearing a white skirt, a black tank top, and sandy colored sandals. Ginny had been asked on several occasions if Becky was her sister, as they both had dark brown eyes, and red hair, except Becky's used to be a dark shade of brown.  
  
"Ginny! Vince will be arriving shortly! Better start setting up!" One of the men called from the set.  
  
"Right" Ginny called back, going to her office to get the camera she wanted.  
  
Minutes later, Vince arrived, and was brought to the set to meet Ginny.  
  
'He's gorgeous' Ginny thought dreamily, as she watched him approach.  
  
Vince had short, light brown hair that fell slightly into his face. His dark blue eyes shone mysteriously, and his tight shirt revealed muscles, and a hint of a six-pack.  
  
"Hello" Vince said in his deep voice, holding his hand out to her. "Hi" Ginny choked out, taking his hand, which he kissed lightly.  
  
Ginny felt a deep red blush wash over her face, as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasley" Ginny said stupidly.  
  
"So I assumed... shall we begin?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Uh, yes... your clothing is in room six... through that hall , third door to the right" Ginny instructed. "Just change, and meet me out here"  
  
"Yes ma'am" He said, a small smile on his tanned face.  
  
Ginny nodded, and watched him go. Becky appeared behind her, and smiled.  
  
"Damn" Becky whispered happily.  
  
"No kidding" Ginny said under her breath.  
  
The photo shoot began, with Vince wearing a white glossy dress shirt, which hung open, along with a pair of dark blue jeans. His masculine chest was extremely eye-catching for all the women in the building. Ginny was right in noticing his six pack. He also had a broad, strong chest, and a nice tan.  
  
"Okay, just turn a bit to your right... arms up a little higher" Ginny instructed, trying with much effort to focus on the task at hand, rather than staring helplessly at Vince.  
  
Nearly an hour later, they finished, and Vince had changed back into his own clothes. Thanking everyone, he then walked over to Ginny to thank her personally.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny" Vince said.  
  
"Oh, don't mention it" Ginny spluttered nervously, tucking a wave of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Listen, I'm not doing anything Friday night, so I thought we could go get something to eat? Of course, as long as you're interested..." "Yes, of course!" Ginny said too quickly. She blushed again, and cleared her throat. "I mean, thank you, that sounds wonderful"  
  
Vince was, if possible, even more sexy when he smiled at her.  
  
"Eight sound good?"  
  
"Perfect" "Great. I'll pick you up... but I'll get your address first" He added seeing the worried look on Ginny's face.  
  
"I'll leave my number" He continued. "So...see you then?"  
  
"Definitely" Ginny said delightedly.  
  
Vince nodded, still smiling, and left the building.  
  
Becky practically bolted over to Ginny. She gripped her friend's arms tightly, her eyes sparkling. "He asked you out, right?!" Becky asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes" Ginny said cheerfully. An overflow of happiness had suddenly piled onto her. She hadn't been this cheerful in the longest time!  
  
"Oh my god!" Becky screamed, hugging her tightly. "Congrats!"  
  
"Thanks" Ginny sighed, releasing herself from Becky's tight hug.  
  
Friday night came all too quickly. Thursday, Drew and Ginny had spent the entire day planning for Ginny's date the following day. They had gone shopping, and picked out a beautiful black dress, new shoes, and had finished the day with a manicure, before going to pick up Hope.  
  
So now, at quarter to eight, Ginny was sitting anxiously in front of her mirror, gazing at her reflection. She had to admit she was very happy with this look. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot, her lashes were long and thin, she had a thin, dark line of eyeliner under her eye, and a soft blush to her cheeks.  
  
Her dress was even more beautiful- or so Ginny thought. Thin black straps, going down to just above her knees, and a criss-cross tie up her back. She wore a beautiful crystal necklace, and black pumps. "Ginny!" Drew yelled. "Gin, Vince is here!"  
  
Ginny jumped to her feet, her heart pounding against her chest as she left the bedroom, clutching her black purse.  
  
"No, stay there, he has to see you coming down the stairs when I open the door!" Drew hissed, walking to the door, and waiting.  
  
Ginny hurriedly disappeared from sight, until she heard a firm, loud knock, and Drew pull the door open.  
  
"Hello, is Ginny here?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes, she'll be right with you" Drew told him.  
  
"I'm right here," Ginny said, sounding rather rehearsed, as she made her way slowly downstairs.  
  
Drew gave her a look that said 'good luck', and vanished into the living room. Ginny now stood before Vince, who kissed her cheek.  
  
"You look beautiful" Vince told her sweetly.  
  
"And you... You look very nice" Ginny stuttered.  
  
He wore an expensive tuxedo, and shiny black shoes. Yet his hair was still untamed, and came down into face a bit.  
  
"Shall we be off?" Vince asked hopefully.  
  
"Uh-huh" Ginny nodded, grabbing her black, cotton coat,pulling it over her shoulders, and leaving the house.  
  
Vince shut the door behind them, and walked her to his car- which Ginny noticed had to be very expensive. Apparently he noticed her amazement, and he spoke.  
  
"It's a Ferrari Enzo. Like it?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?!" Ginny exclaimed, opening the door, and getting in.  
  
Vince smiled, and drove off.  
  
Ginny laughed again at one of Vince's jokes. She covered her mouth with her napkin, and swallowed her food. He gazed at her, as if he was in a trance.  
  
He had brought her to one of the most expensive and fancy dining restaurants in Halifax. The lights were dim, and the people spoke in low voices. Their table was by the window, and lit by candles.  
  
"Can I offer you another glass of champagne?" A waiter asked, coming over to their table.  
  
"No, thank you. But could you bring me a glass of water?" Ginny replied firmly.  
  
"Yes, Miss" The waiter nodded, and walked off to the kitchens.  
  
"So you have a daughter?" Vince asked casually.  
  
"Yes" Ginny replied.  
  
"So you would be how old?"  
  
"18" Ginny replied, slightly embarrassed. "And I know you're twenty-four"  
  
"Yes, however, you are very beautiful for your age"  
  
"Was that an insult to all those others my age?" Ginny asked, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe" Vince shrugged. "So tell me... who's this child's father?"  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't know him" Ginny replied, shaking her head. "He's from Britain"  
  
"Like yourself" Vince replied. "Well, no matter what other men think of a woman who's a single, young mother, I think you're a very intelligent and beautiful young woman"  
  
Ginny embarrassedly dropped her gaze to her hands.  
  
"I still can't believe you asked me out tonight," She admitted softly, raising her gaze back to him.  
  
"Why not?" Vince asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Because I'm... not like you" Ginny replied.  
  
"Like me?" Vince laughed. "What am I like?"  
  
"Rich, famous, everything I'm not"  
  
Vince reached forward, and took her hand. "I think you need to see who you really are"  
  
Ginny stared at him in wonder. These words touched her, but the feeling vanished, as the waiter re-appeared.  
  
"Would you like your bill now?"  
  
"Uh, yes" Vince said firmly, removing his hand, and pulling out his credit card, and handed it to the waiter, who disappeared.  
  
"Thanks so much for tonight, Vince, it was wonderful"  
  
"You're very welcome. I'm glad you had a good time"  
  
Minutes later the waiter re-appeared, handed back Vince's credit card, and bid them goodnight. They pulled on their coats, and left the restaurant. Ginny arrived home at eleven thirty, and Vince walked her to the door.  
  
He took her hands, and gazed down at her. "Thank you, Gin, for a wonderful time"  
  
"Don't mention it" Ginny smiled.  
  
"So... do you think we could do it again sometime?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course"  
  
Vince smiled happily, leaned down, and kissed her gently on the lips. Ginny felt the wonders of being kissed flood back into her veins, and she felt a soft blush creep up her neck.  
  
"I'll call you" Vince whispered to her, before she went dreamily inside.  
  
"Bye" Ginny said happily, slowly shutting the door.  
  
She leaned up against the front door, and sighed. Moments later the sound of a car turning on, and leaving signalled she could go upstairs and go to bed.  
  
Perhaps life wasn't so bad after all.... 


	4. Hope and Relief of Hope

Chapter 4: Hope and Relief of Hope  
  
Drew picked Hope up, and smiled, hearing the child's giggle. She sat down on the floor, set the child before her, and began playing with her.  
  
"Hope... where's Tigger?" Drew exclaimed, moving a stuffed tiger towards her.  
  
"No!" Hope squealed, whacking the toy from Drew's hand.  
  
"Hope" Ginny sighed, walking into the living room. "Please be good for Auntie Drew while I'm gone"  
  
"Mommy!" Hope squealed, reaching for her mother, green eyes alight with happiness.  
  
Ginny smiled, and picked her daughter up, kissing her cheek. She smoothed down her bright red hair, which was messy from her nap, and handed her back to a grinning Drew.  
  
"I can handle her, Gin, really"  
  
"I know" Ginny sighed. "But I'll be back in a few hours... my boss won't let me go this time"  
  
"Have a good time" Drew replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yes, employee meetings are ever so much fun!" Ginny replied, all to sarcastically, as well. "I'll see you two later"  
  
With that, Ginny strode from the room, and moments later the door was shut. Drew pulled out Hope's play set, and let her lay under it to play with the mirrors, soft plush toys, balls and bells.  
  
"Here, I'll turn on a movie for you" Drew said softly, keeping an eye on Hope as she walked to the television to pick out one of Hope's Barney videos.  
  
She slid the tape in the VCR, and went back to sit with Hope, who was grabbing at the plush toy.  
  
"Hope, look! Barney!" Drew said happily, pulling the child up, to face the screen.  
  
Hope's face lit up again, and she smiled. She began bouncing up and down on her bottom excitedly while the Barney theme music played.  
  
Suddenly Drew felt like she was being watched. She looked up, and around. No one was in the house, and she couldn't see anyone outside the windows. Feeling slightly nervous, she turned the television up louder to let any intruders know the house was occupied.  
  
She then glanced at the telephone, ready to jump up and call the police the moment she saw someone lurking outside. However, the minutes past by agonizingly, and still, she saw nothing.  
  
Twenty minutes past and Drew had relaxed a little. Hope was sitting in her lap on the floor, watching Barney on the television. Just then, there was a firm knock on the door.  
  
Drew looked in the direction of the door, feeling her anxiety return. Should she answer it? When the knock came again, Drew got to her feet, placed Hope in her play pen, grabbed the phone, which was luckily cordless, stuck it in her sweatshirt pocket, and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
She opened the highest cupboard, took the bread knife, pulled it out of it's case, and set it on the table, where she could run and grab it if she needed to.  
  
Then, as the third knock came, she slowly made her way to the door. Her heart pounded in her throat, as she opened the door, the chain still on it. An unfamiliar man stood before her. He had dark hair; dark eyes, and wore a long travelling cloak.  
  
"Can I help you?" Drew asked shortly, one hand on the door handle to slam it shut.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but...er, I'm looking for Ginny Weasley" The man said quietly, yet politely.  
  
'Another stupid client' Drew thought angrily.  
  
"May I ask why?" Drew asked rather rudely. She really didn't care for this man at all, and she had the right to know why this man was looking for her best friend.  
  
"She's... an old friend of mine, and I haven't seen her in years"  
  
"Uh-huh, well, she's in a meeting right now in the den, so I'm afraid you'll have to come back later"  
  
"Please!" The man said quickly, which made Drew nervous. "I've...come so far, and have been looking for her for months. I can assure you she'll want to interrupt her meeting for me"  
  
"And I can assure you I will call the authorities if you are not off this property in thirty seconds. I will tell her you were here, and she can reach you this evening"  
  
The man looked almost angry, and he nodded curtly and sighed. He turned to go, but thought better of it, and turned back around. "Could you do me a favour cupcake?" He asked, an odd grin on his face.  
  
"Possibly" Drew said nervously, clutching the door handle even tighter.  
  
"Tell Ginny that a Mr. Harry Potter was looking for her"  
  
"I can, now... if you will..." Drew said shortly, motioning that he should go. She shut the door with a sharp snap, re-locked it, went to put the knife away, and then hurried to Hope, who was whimpering in her playpen.  
  
Ginny didn't get home until nine that night. Her hair was hanging loose on her shoulders, and she looked exhausted. Drew was in the kitchen, sipping coffee, and reading a magazine when Ginny got home.  
  
"Hey, sorry I was out so long" Ginny sighed, walking into the kitchen, and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "It started off fine, but then we had an argument, which lasted an hour, then we had to renew all our plans, and reboot our computer systems so they would update."  
  
Drew smiled sympathetically. "Sorry you had such a rotten day"  
  
Then she remembered. "Oh, a man stopped by here around two. He was pretty eager to see you, and I think he was walking around the house before, because I felt like I was being watched"  
  
Ginny suddenly fell a little pale, but cleared her throat.  
  
"Did he tell you what he wanted?"  
  
"No, just that you would want to see him. I lied and told him you were in a very important meeting in the den, and you couldn't be disturbed"  
  
"He didn't leave his name?" Ginny asked in a low voice, sipping her coffee worriedly.  
  
"Uh...yes...what was it... oh, yeah, Harry"  
  
Ginny dropped the cup at that point. Drew frowned, and set down her own cup.  
  
"You want to wake up Hope? What's got into you?"  
  
"Sorry... Ac-" Then she covered her mouth as though she had said an awful swear sword, and hurried out of the room to get the broom. She returned, feeling horribly sick- this had to be a dream, or rather a nightmare.  
  
"You know him?" Drew asked calmly.  
  
"What did he look like?!" Ginny asked in a strange voice, quite unlike her own.  
  
Drew looked thoroughly confused now. "Ginny, why does it-"  
  
"Just tell me what the hell he looked like!" Ginny snapped.  
  
Drew looked surprised at her outburst, but replied. "Dark hair, dark eyes... I really couldn't tell you more than that... other than the fact he wore a long black cloak... stupid ass. What kind of freak would wear a cloak?"  
  
"Oh my god" Ginny breathed. 'Could it be possible? Could it have been Harry?  
  
"Who is he?" Drew asked curiously.  
  
"Oh my god" Ginny repeated, ignoring Drew. "He came back...he's alive...he's back!"  
  
"Ginny!" Drew said loudly. "Whose back?"  
  
"Harry" Ginny choked out. "Did he say where he would stay for the night? Or where he would be?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure he'll be back, Gin. He was pretty desperate to see you"  
  
As if someone had arranged it, there was a knock on the door. Ginny stared over her shoulder, feeling herself go numb. He was here.  
  
Ginny and Drew walked to the door, and Ginny pulled it open, her heart beating wildly.  
  
"Hey Ginny, hey Drew!" Mrs. Collaburne cried happily. Mrs. Collaburne was their neighbour, and very fond of Drew and Ginny.  
  
Ginny felt her spirits sink. It wasn't Harry... Mrs. Collaburne returned a set of pots she had borrowed, and then left, leaving Ginny oblivious to everything Mrs. Collaburne and Drew had just talked about.  
  
"Cheer up, Gin. I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow"  
  
"I have to go to work, tomorrow, Drew!" Ginny cried exasperatedly. "I won't be here"  
  
"Take the day off" Drew suggested with a shrug.  
  
"I can't do that, my boss would murder me!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Drew asked, following her back into the kitchen. "There's nothing I CAN do" Ginny sighed, sitting at the table, forgetting all about the broken cup. "I could leave a note in code for him..."  
  
"There's an idea" Drew sighed, beginning to clean up the mess on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'll do" Ginny nodded. "Okay, I'm going to bed" She added with a yawn, leaving Drew to clean the mess.  
  
Ginny checked on Hope, before wandering into her bedroom to think. She changed quickly, and then she sat at her desk to write the message to Harry.  
  
Meet Me at Five  
  
:H.P: Love Gin  
  
Ginny thought it was stupid, but it would do. She left the note on the table, and crawled into bed. How had he found her? He must have had her tracked down somehow... no one knew where she was except Drew!  
  
Well, she was sure if Harry had returned looking for her, and he still wanted his own family, he would definitely return. Besides, even if he didn't, her family wouldn't rest until they had found her, and Harry would do anything for her family, she was positive of this.  
  
"Just think... a real family... Mrs. Ginny Potter" Ginny muttered under her breath, turning out the lights.  
  
Then another thought hit her... Vince. She had seen him four times since the last date. How would he take this news? Ginny was sure Harry would be angry with her for becoming involved with someone else.  
  
'Come on, why wouldn't he be?! You promised him you'd wait forever!' A voice said angrily inside her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry" Ginny whispered into her pillow. "I broke my promise..."  
  
Ginny had a hard time sleeping that night. All her thoughts were either about guilt about breaking her promise to Harry, about how he felt about her now, about how he had found her, about the war...was it over?  
  
When her clock read two in the morning, Ginny turned her lights back on, and just laid back against her pillows, her mind blank, and her body still. She was too tired to think, but not tired enough to sleep. She hadn't realized that 45 minutes had passed as she lay there, and then she suddenly sat up.  
  
Instinctively, she got out of bed, and walked to the window. The yard below was dark. It was empty, except for a figure walking slowly across the lawn, and then staring up at the house.  
  
Ginny felt a pang of panic flood through her. She stumbled back from the window, and got back into bed. She was tired... she had to be seeing things. She kept the lights on, and she just lay there, listening intently.  
  
Finally, the last time Ginny read on the clock was four in the morning, before she fell into a deep sleep, her dreams undisturbed, and all thoughts of the figure out of her mind.  
  
Look, for once, she didn't cry herself to sleep! Aren't you proud of me??? Where's my Hershey bar?!!!! Jenn, you CANNOT tell me I can't have them! Lol, Michelle, you owe me 5 hugs and a dollar! 


	5. Coffee Brings Us Together

Chapter 5: Coffee Brings Us Together

Ginny left the note to Harry in the middle of the front door, and left to drop Hope off at daycare, before work. She didn't care if her boss wanted her to stay late- she HAD to get home before five! When Ginny got to work that morning, her mind was definitely not on topic. She sat at her computer, adjusting colors of recent pictures she had taken. She saw an e-mail from Vince, and decided to open it.

Hey Babe,

Look, I'm busy tomorrow night, but can I see you Thursday, after work? I'll pick you up. I need to talk to you about something important.

Love you, Vince.

Ginny's heart sank. Her future now depended on how Harry felt about her. She still loved Harry, and it would rip her heart apart to hear that he didn't love her anymore, but Vince was also a part of her heart now.

"Gin, did you send those files to Mr. Ripley? He wants the wedding shots by tonight" Becky informed her, stepping into her office.

Becky then saw Ginny's expression, and she forgot all about her question. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ginny lied, opening a new e-mail. "Just loaded with work right now...what did you ask?"

"Did you send the shots to Mr. Ripley?" Becky repeated, still looking worried.

"Yes" Ginny nodded. "Sorry, Becks, but I really have to get this done, so..."

"Oh, right, sorry" Becky apologized, and hurried out of Ginny's office.

Ginny typed in Vince's e-mail address, and began her email.

Subject: Please Read

Vince- I don't know if I can see you Thursday, I'm sorry but I'm extremely busy this week. Call me Thursday night, and we'll talk. If not, I'll see you maybe this weekend. I've got to talk to you too. Love Ginny

Ginny actually wasn't sure if she put the word 'Love' in it. Yet she sent the message, and continued on with the task at hand, her mind stuck on Harry, while she adjusted the dress colour of the bride in a picture.

At noon, Ginny left her office alone to get lunch. Harry was temporarily out of her head for now, as she had just had another argument with her boss over a deadline she had to meet. Ginny grabbed her purse and coat, and let Becky know she was going to grab a sandwich and coffee from Tim Horton's. Becky offered to go with her, but Ginny said no, and quickly left.

She was mentally raging over her argument, and she knew Becky would make her replay the whole damn thing, and that was NOT what Ginny wanted to do. She got in her car, and drove off to the nearest Tim Horton's. She arrived, and got out of her car, slamming her door as she did so.

"Stupid idiot" Ginny muttered, taking her time to walk into the store.

The store was relatively busy, so she had to wait a fairly long time until she ordered. The man and woman in front of her were arguing loudly in what sounded like Russian. Ginny rolled her eyes. She REALLY wanted to tell them both to 'Shut the hell up', but she held her tongue.

The man looked angry enough to throw a punch, and she really didn't feel like having a black eye. Finally, Ginny stepped up to the counter, and ordered a large coffee and Black Forest ham sandwich to go. She received the coffee, and went to get her sandwich. Her stomach growled loudly, as she received her sandwich, and turned to go. The only thing was, someone was right behind her, and they stepped up, as she turned around, knocking the coffee out of her hand, and all over the floor.

"Thanks a lot, jackass" Ginny snapped, bending down to pick up the empty coffee cup. "That'll be $2.50 please" she added coldly, standing back up.

Ginny froze as her eyes met the person who had knocked the coffee from her hand.

"Harry?"

*^*

Harry got up that morning around eight. Today would be the day he would see her again, he was positive. Even if he had to curse the muggle out of the way, he would see Ginny again. So at 8:30, he showered, ate the little bit that he could force down his throat, and when the clock read 9:45 a.m., went into the wizarding part of Halifax.

The entrance was much different than that in Diagon Alley. It was through an old alley, which was lined with empty, rusty dumpsters. You had to walk to the end, touching each dumpster's sticker twice, and once you got to the end, whisper "Corvellis Manford." This would unlock the last dumpster's lid, and reveal a staircase leading underground. However, the dumpster would only unlock if you were magical, or if you were a muggle accompanied by a witch or wizard.

Harry climbed into the dumpster, and walked down the stone steps. The lid shut behind him, and the stairs led down a dark hall, then up a set of stairs, into the bright sunlight. The Halifax wizarding town was called Seranlock. It wasn't just an alley, like Diagon Alley, but it was an actual town, like Hogsmeade. Witches and wizards hurried about, going from store to store.

Seranlock was full of different stores, including Terry's Book Cafe, Seranlock Magical Pets, Collvines' Wands, Star Clothers, Kenzingtons Family Restaurant, MWB Magical Wizards' Bank, and loads more. It was very interesting to see, but in the back of Harry's mind, what he really craved was to see Ginny.

He walked into most of the stores, bought a book on the newest Defences and Curses, and ended up signing a few autographs for people who recognized him. The problem was, as soon as six people recognized him, twenty did. Harry had to push a few away, and when they wouldn't leave him alone, he disapparated into the stairwell, and walked out into the muggle world again.

Harry sighed, and looked at his watch. It was only 11:45 a.m. He decided to get something to eat, and then wander around the muggle part of town. He left the alley, found a store called 'Tim Horton's, and walked in. It was pretty crowded, but he managed to make his order of a sandwich, soup, and a cappuccino.

He paid, and went over to get his sandwich. He was waiting behind a woman who turned around rather quickly, carrying a coffee in one hand, and a wrapped sandwich in the other. Harry, who wasn't really paying attention walked forward, as soon as she turned around. The coffee was knocked from her hand, and landed on the ground sending hot coffee everywhere.

As she cursed him in a British accent Harry suddenly felt himself go numb. This was her! After all this time!

"That'll be $2.50 please," The woman added coldly, standing up.

'God, she looks even more beautiful than before' Harry thought.

She suddenly looked white, as her brown eyes went from loathing this man, to a look of shock.

"Harry?" Her voice shook as she said it.

"Ginny" Harry responded stupidly. "Oh god, it's you" He breathed.

He wanted to just hold her in his arms, and kiss her senseless. Ginny waited a few moments, before falling helplessly into his arms. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. This was like a dream! Ginny pulled away gently, and stared at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"How did you find me? Did you get my note? Why didn't you tell Drew where you were staying last night?! I would have come after you then!"

A million more questions piled into her head, but she stopped herself before she could ask anymore.

"It's a long story, Gin. What note? Who's Drew? And I've never been to you're house."

Ginny looked as if she might faint right now, so Harry pressed on. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk?"

"Yes... I'll call my boss." She pulled out her phone without a second thought.

"Oh, Gin, I don't want to intrude" Harry added anxiously, but still hoping she'd call in to work anyway. He really needed to be with Ginny, but he didn't want her to get in trouble for skipping work for him.

"You're not intruding, they are" Ginny said quickly.

She noticed a janitor was coming over to clean up the coffee. "Come on, let's go back to my house... Drew won't be home for a while, so..."

They left Tim Horton's, and got into Ginny's car. Ginny put the sandwich in her purse, pulled out her car keys, and started up the car. She turned on her cell phone, and dialed Becky's work line. She put the phone up to her ear, and glanced at Harry, who didn't really look to excited about being back in a muggle car. Or at least this was what she was pinning it down to. After all, Harry didn't seem too emphatic about seeing her again.

"Hey Becky, um, I won't be able to go back to work today, or tomorrow, or the following day. So, can you tell Mr. Derand that I won't be there?"

"Ginny, Mr. Derand will KILL you for missing so much"

"Yeah, well, Mr. Derand can go to hell" Ginny said uncaringly. "Tell him I'll be back Thursday for half a day, but I need to be at home"

"Fine, but he won't like it" Becky agreed grimly.

"He doesn't have to...the man's a git"

"Okay, I'll call you later" Becky sighed.

"Bye" Ginny said, hanging up.

"Who's Mr. Derand?" Harry asked casually.

"My boss" Ginny said glumly. "I'm constantly arguing with him..."

There was an awkward silence.

"So...is she at home?" Harry asked slowly, his eyes on Ginny.

"She?" Ginny frowned, turning a corner.

"Our daughter?" Harry prompted.

Ginny glanced at him, looking amazed. "How did you know we had a girl?"

"I... was...informed" He said uncomfortably. "So.... What's her name?"

"Hope Elizabeth Potter" Ginny replied, a look of pride on her face. "She's got your eyes"

Harry smiled at this. "What does she look like?"

"She's got soft, straight red hair, round gorgeous eyes, a cute little smile, and a she's a VERY loud screamer...honestly, it sounds like she's amplified"

"She's a year and... how many months?"

"19 months " Ginny responded. "She says quite a lot, and repeats a lot of what she hears..."

"Does she say Daddy? I mean... I wouldn't expect her to, but-"

"She does" Ginny replied, smiling again. "I taught her... but she hardly says it... mostly just Rew and Mommy"

"Rew?"

"Drew... my roommate, and the woman who answered the door yesterday" Harry gave her an odd look.

"Ginny, I was never at your house" Ginny looked very concerned. "What are you talking about? You came to the house asking me"

"No... I was going to keep looking for you after I had lunch"

"Then... who came to the door?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I wouldn't worry to much about it... there are more Aurors in touch with me with at this moment than there should be" Harry said calmly. Then came the awkward silence again.

"Gin, you aren't mad at me, are you?" Harry asked after a beat.

Ginny glanced at him again, and shook her head no. "Why would I be?"

Harry gave her a sad smile. "I left you alone."

"And you came back" Ginny added lightly. The last thing she wanted was to listen to Harry's anxieties. She was just happy he was alive.

"But I wasn't even there the day Hope was born! I wasn't there to hold your hand, to help you through the rest of your pregnancy, to help take care of our daughter..."

"I had Drew's help... and you had to go" Ginny said softly.

"Ginny, I... I just feel really bad. I should have turned it down for you... I kept telling you how much I loved you, how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby, but I left anyway"

Ginny finally pulled the car to a stop outside a small building, and she turned to look at him. She took his hands, and stared straight at him.

"I don't hate you, I'm not even mad at you, I could never stay mad at you for so long, even if I was...you gave me the one person that has got me through this past year and a half. Please don't think I hold your departure against you"

Harry smiled slightly again. "Thank you" Ginny let his hands go, a slight blush on her cheeks. She waited about half a second to read his face. Was he ever going to hold her like he used to?

She opened the car door, and grabbed her purse.

"Are you coming?" she asked with a grin, seeing as how he wasn't sure if he should.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, unbuckling his seat belt, and getting out of the car.

"Hope's day care" Ginny replied.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she pulled it out of her purse. Harry walked around the car, and together, they began to make their way up to the building.

"Hello?" Ginny answered absent-mindedly.

"Weasley! Why aren't you here?"

"Oh, hello to you too, Mr. Derand" Ginny said sweetly. "How are you?" It was remarkable how much she got away with her boss.

"Cut the crap, Weasley. Why aren't you here?"

"Oh, I'm just taking some time off with my family" Ginny replied in the same sweet voice. "My... um..." She glanced at Harry, unsure of what he was to her.

"My daughter's father is here... It's really important that I spend some time with him. You know of my situation."

"Uh huh, wonderful" Mr. Derand snapped. "You just make sure your here tomorrow"

"Or what?" Ginny asked grimly, pulling open the door, and holding it open for Harry.

"Or.... or you're fired"

"You can't fire me for wanting to spend time with the father of my child! He's never met our daughter. Can't you make any exceptions?"

"Weasley, I'm warning you..."

"I'll see you Thursday morning Mr. Derand."

She shut off her phone off, and placed it back into her purse. She could really care less about her job right now. She hated it anyway.

Harry looked around. It was a small, yet cozy place. The floor was shiny, with various children's handprints on it. There were five doors in this room, and he and Ginny went through the second one. At least twenty children were in this room.

It was a room full of little netted beds for toddlers, lots of toys, a painting center, a large sandbox, huge chalkboards, drawing areas, a reading area and a large play mat. A woman walked over to them, a happy smile on her face.

"Hello Ginny! Hope's helping little Emily Robertson clean up the toys over there" She motioned towards the two small children in the corner, picking up stuffed animals, and throwing them into a bin.

Harry felt his heart melt. Hope was small, dressed in a little blue dress with a white cotton sweater. Her bright red hair was pulled into two adorable pigtails.

"Hope!" Ginny called happily, glancing at Harry.

Hope turned around, smiled her little smile and began wobbling over at a quick toddler pace. Once in arms reach, Ginny enclosed in her arms. Harry couldn't help smiling as he watched Ginny hold her daughter- he wanted to be a part of this more than anything now. He wanted to be able to hold Hope the way Ginny did- have Hope hurry towards him the way she did for Ginny.

'No way I'm leaving this behind again' Harry thought desperately.


	6. Definition of Family

Chapter 6: Definition of Family

Ginny turned, and walked back to Harry. She looked at her daughter, and bounced her a few times in her arms. Harry couldn't take his eyes off his daughter- it was so wonderful, yet odd, to see his own eyes gaze back at him.

"Hope, this is your Daddy!" She said happily.

"Dadda...remember?" Hope said nothing, but continued to stare with interest at her father.

Ginny smiled, and looked at Harry.

"Well? Do you want to hold her?" Harry nodded, and stepped closer.

Ginny easily slipped Hope into Harry's arms. To Harry, it was like heaven. He felt like the luckiest man alive! He couldn't believe this was HIS daughter, and she was here because of him and Ginny. Hope continued to stare at him, before she reached up, and grabbed his glasses. She pulled them off his face, a triumphant smile on her cute little face.

"Hope!" Laughed Ginny, taking the glasses from her, and putting them back on Harry's face.

Harry smiled, and bounced her lightly in his arms. Hope's smile vanished slightly, and she made another grab for his glasses.

"Oh, no you don't, angel" Harry said, amused.

"Ready to go home?" Ginny asked, collecting Hope's jacket from the coat rack.

"Yeah" Harry said, still smiling, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

Ginny nodded, and let him continue to hold their daughter, as they made their way back to the car. Ginny pulled open the car door, and reluctantly took Hope from Harry, so she could put her in the car seat. Hope let her mother put her in the car seat, and then Ginny got back into the car, and drove them all home.

"She's so adorable," Harry said happily, turning around to watch Hope play with a doll in the back.

"I know" Ginny replied proudly. "She's got a bit of Fred and George in her, so she's CONSTANTLY trying to grab anything she can get her little hands on"

Harry laughed. "I saw."

"Mommy!" Hope called, kicking impatiently in her car seat.

"What is it, sweetheart" Ginny said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Mommy... where Drew?"

"Drew's at work, angel" Ginny responded. "Are you hungry?"

Hope nodded, spotted the abandoned sandwich, and grabbed it. Grabbing the wrapper where she had, the sandwich was unwrapped and fell to the floor. Lettuce, tomato and ham fell onto the far floor with a soft thud.

Harry laughed softly.

"She just dumped the sandwich, didn't she?" Ginny asked dully, turning the corner.

"Yes," Harry said brightly. Harry turned around in his seat, and pulled out his wand. "Accio" He muttered, summoning the wrapping to him. "Accio" He repeated, collecting everything from the floor, and into the wrapper, along with all the contents.

"Evanesco" He said finally, making the wrapper disappear.

"Thanks" Ginny said, glancing at him as she turned a corner.

"Can I ask why you don't have your wand, Gin?" Harry asked curiously, watching her.

"How do you-"

"I went to your apartment before going out to search for you... so I have your wand in my hotel room" Harry explained.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to be found by my family... I knew you would, eventually" Ginny replied.

"Can I have my wand, then?"

"I suppose I could give it to you" Harry said, grinning. "Or not"

Ginny shook her head, and turned onto the street where she lived. "Harry James Potter, you give me my wand. Do you have any other of my belongings?"

"Uh... maybe"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, as she pulled into her driveway.

"What did you do, raid my apartment?"

"No" Harry laughed, getting out of the car. He opened the backseat of the car, and was able to get Hope out of her car seat. Ginny grabbed her purse, and Hope's coat, before following Harry to the door.

Before he could do anything and while his hands held Hope, Ginny thrust her hand into his pocket, and pulled out his wand.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped with a laugh, watching her unlock the door. He really couldn't do anything as he was holding Hope.

Ginny let him inside, and shut the door. She kicked off her shoes, took off Hope's shoes and Jacket, and then hurried inside, away from Harry, still holding his wand.

"Ginny Weasley!" Harry laughed.

He found the den easily, and set Hope in her playpen. He then went charging after her. He found her in the kitchen, apparently waiting for him. Harry walked in, grinning. She hadn't changed much- she probably would steal his socks tomorrow too.

"Ginny, give me my wand, before I summon it from you" Harry said.

Ginny smiled, waving his wand in front of her face teasingly. "No"

Harry dropped his jaw, and made his way towards her. She ran for it, nearly falling over a chair as she ran out of the kitchen- Harry right on her trail. Ginny ran down the hall, into her bedroom, and onto the far side of the bed.

"Ginny!" Harry repeated, still grinning, heading towards her. This time, he narrowly missed grabbing her arm. He ran after her, and into the living room. Ginny stopped, back to the arm of the sofa. She waved his wand teasingly, but within seconds, he knocked her off her feet, and backwards onto the sofa- right on top of her.

Ginny was panting slightly, her cheeks flushed. Her hair was spread over the sofa, her eyes sparkling brightly with mischief. Harry forgot about the chase for a moment as her perfume filled him and Harry felt his heart contract with his desire to kiss her.

"I'll take my wand" Harry said in a low voice.

He swallowed, and began to realize his body was on her's, and he hadn't been this close to her for nearly two years!

"I can't until you get off me," Ginny said softly, her face going red.

Harry turned red as well, and he hurriedly scrambled off her. Ginny sat up, and handed his wand to him. Harry muttered thanks, and turned away. 'I'm such an idiot! Now she's going to think that's all I came back for!' Harry though savagely.

To their luck, Hope began to cry, she was still hungry, and now growing sleepy. Ginny stood, and got Hope out of her playpen. She kissed her cheek, and brought her into the kitchen.

"Time for lunch!"

Over the next few days, Harry and Ginny had begun to catch up on everything they had missed. Harry told her little parts of what he had been through, but not too much or it would have gotten rather gory. Ginny then told him how she had came to live out here, and more about Hope.

"So you're a photographer?" Harry asked interestedly, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, you make good money, as long as you're constantly working" Ginny replied. "Nothing compared to what you make as an Auror though"

Harry smiled sadly. "Yes, but a photographer is a much safer job than being an Auror"

"Girls like a man with a dangerous job... makes the men look brave. Of course, you didn't need to be an Auror to show bravery"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Would you like my autograph as well?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, make it out to Ginny, please" Ginny replied cheekily.

Moments slowly ticked by, and it became awkward. Harry spluttered something that made her blush for what must have been the third time that day.

"You know, you're even more beautiful than you were last time I've seen you... you've really grown up" Ginny went scarlet red, but decided to be casual about it.

"I have to be. I'm a single mother, I have a job, I have a car, and I went through a lot" Harry stood, carrying his own dish over to the counter.

"I'm really sorry, Gin... I should have never have let myself..." but he was cut off when Ginny whipped around, looking angry.

"I swear to god that if you apologize to me once more about that, I will take your wand, and curse you"

Harry's eyes widened, and Ginny's expression fell soft again. She moved past him, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry for jumping down your throat like that," She whispered, collecting the cups.

Harry walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"You don't need to apologize," He said firmly.

"But I do" Ginny responded, trying very hard to keep the tears from spilling.

"But you don't... you're in this whole single mother at 18, out of school early, not doing what you wanted thing partly because of me. If I had used my head, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and you could be doing what you wanted...gone to college...."

"Harry, please don't," She breathed miserably. "Don't blame yourself. What's done is done and I've got no regrets. I have a beautiful daughter, a wonderful friend, and a fairly-well paying job"

Those words stung Harry. 'A wonderful friend', is that all they were now? 'No!' A voice yelled. He had to be more than that, and he would make sure they were. Ginny walked past him, and put the cups in the dishwater. She grabbed a cloth, and walked over to Hope, who was looking sleepy, and bored.

"Oh sweetheart" Ginny sighed, picking her up, and sitting her on the counter. She wiped her hands on the cloth, and handed her to Harry, so she could clean the high chair's table.

"Do you want to go upstairs, and put her down for her nap, Harry? I'll finish here"

"Right" Harry said quietly, taking Hope upstairs. Hope's room wasn't hard to find. He went in, and closed the door a little. He set Hope in her crib, and shut the blinds. "Should I kiss Mommy, Hope?" Harry asked in barely a whisper. "Or has she fallen out of love with me?"

Hope rubbed at her eyes sleepily, and gave a large yawn. Harry smiled slightly, and left the room, leaving the door open in case she woke up. He went downstairs slowly. Should he kiss her? Or slowly flirt with her? Ginny was wiping the cloth off with a damp cloth when he got back. He went up to her, and she forced a smile for him.

"She's going to sleep?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep. Poor kid's tired" Ginny nodded, and went to dump the cloth in the sink.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah" Ginny responded, her back towards him.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No," Ginny said, sounding a little amused. "I'm just... thinking, that's all. Do you want coffee?"

"If you're having some" Ginny nodded, and turned on the coffee machine. Harry sat down, unsure of what to do. Something was bugging her, but he just couldn't bring himself to use occulamency on her. He loved her too much, yet he figured if he couldn't drag it out of her within one more try, then he would have to.

"Gin, are you sure nothing's wrong?" Harry asked, pressing her for an answer.

"No, Harry" Ginny said, forcing another smile.

'Sorry, Gin' Harry cleared his own head, and stared at her, opening her mind to him. He focused all his energy on her. He could feel she was disappointed with him. Then the thought flowed into his own head.

'Why doesn't he love me like before?'

Harry pulled himself out at that point, already guilty he had cheated. He had to prove he still loved her, and with just as much care as before. But how?! Was he just to walk over there, and kiss her senseless. Minutes later, Ginny set a cup of coffee in front of him, and sat down next to him.

"It's a good thing Hope's having her nap now... last thing I need is to have her throw tantrums all day"

"Gin, can I ask you something?" Harry asked quickly.

Ginny frowned, and sipped her coffee. "Yes" Harry exhaled deeply. He would just have to speak from his heart.

"Did you ever doubt how I felt about you?" Ginny thought, then seconds later, nodded.

"When we first began going out... you weren't that comfortable being around me, but that was understandable. Then when I found out I was pregnant... I thought you would surely hate me, and for a short time, I felt you just didn't want to be with me anymore..."

"What about now?"

Ginny looked very uncomfortable now. She shifted in her seat, and cleared her throat. "W-what do you mean?"

"Because, I can't take this anymore" Harry continued. "Life is like a puzzle, and I'm nearly done, a few pieces away. I can finish it if I pick up the pieces I dropped"

Ginny stared at him, completely lost.

"Ginny, let me show you how I feel about you" Harry finished. He leaned in, and rested his hand on her cheek, cupping it. He gently raised her head, and kissed her gently.

Ginny felt an explosion spread like wildfire through her veins. She always got this feeling when Harry kissed her. Only she had gotten used to it, too used to it. But now, it was back, and Ginny felt like she was going to melt. He pulled away slightly, unsure of her reaction. She had certainly kissed him back, but had it just been old habit?

"Was that your first piece?" She whispered shakily. "Part of it.... I love you, Ginny Weasley"

Tears re-formed in Ginny's eyes when he said this. "You love me?" She breathed hopefully.

"I've always loved you" Harry corrected her.

Ginny smiled, tears falling onto her cheeks. "I love you too" Harry smiled lovingly. His eyes were alight with joy. He slowly moved closer again, and kissed her again. This kiss was deeper, and more passionate. He felt her hands slide around his neck, and he rested his hands on her cheeks, gently brushing away the tears. Ginny pulled away slightly. She was so happy, that no words could describe how she felt right now. All she knew was that this was right. He took her hands, and pulled her to her feet.

"No more being alone" He told her firmly. He had pulled her close against his body, with one arm around her waist.

"Promise?" She asked softly.

"I swear to you on my life" Harry responded.

Ginny's face fell slightly. "Harry, please don't make promises you can't keep. You're an Auror, and the war isn't over, so-"

Harry shook his head, and interrupted her. "As if tomorrow, I am no longer an Auror for the Ministry of Magic"

Ginny's expression was hard to read, but she must have been satisfied, because she hugged him tightly. They were interrupted by Hope's cry. She pulled away gently, and sighed. "Guess they weren't kidding when they say it's five minutes alone every day when you have a baby."

Harry didn't care. Any time with Ginny would be enough.


	7. The Scar

Chapter 7: The Scar

Harry opened Hope's bedroom door, and suddenly realized what Ginny had meant when she said Hope could scream really loudly! Ginny walked up to the crib, and picked her up, cradling her in her arms. Suddenly, Harry clapped a hand to his scar, which gave a painful throb. Hope seemed to cry louder, and wave her one arm quickly, as if she was trying to fly.

Harry frowned, as Ginny tried to desperately get her to stop crying. It wasn't until Hope's sleeve slipped down far enough for him to see it. A small red mark that resembled a lightning bolt- identical to the one on Harry's forehead, which was still burning mildly under his fingers. Harry took Hope's hand into his own, and examined the mark.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, seeing the scar for the first time. "Why has she got... what..."

Ginny seemed to be lost for words. Harry pulled out his wand, and gently and barely touched it with his wand tip. The scar gave a sizzling sound, and his wand was repelled. Harry quickly put it away and then looked more closely. Shaking, he placed a hand over Hope's arm, covering the scar, and expecting to be burnt. But the burning didn't come. In fact, Hope stopped screaming, and the scar disappeared.

Ginny was looking very blank and shocked, as she continued to lightly bounce Hope in her arms, to stop her whimpering.

"That was my scar" Harry muttered. He ran his hand through his hair. "Gin, we've got to go see someone about this..."

"Who?!" Ginny gasped. She sounded very nervous.

"Isabella Coy. She's the only person who might have a clue about what it means"

Ginny frowned. "Who's Isabella Coy?"

Harry hesitated, trying to describe Isabella's magical talents. "She's... she's a psychic... type of person. She works from her home, and isn't like us. She's gifted with this talent to see things others can't. Say someone shot a dark mark into the sky, Isabella would know who shot it, because in her mind, she could bring her mind to focus on it, and the mystery would be revealed... it's kind of hard to explain what she does..."

Ginny nodded. "The wizarding world, then" She sounded rather disappointed.

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll give you the option if you want to come or not. I won't force you to come if you're not ready. I also won't force you back to your family until your ready"

"Thanks" Ginny said appreciatively, looking relieved. "It means a lot. But I'm going...just to take Hope."

"Whatever you want" Harry murmured, kissing her cheek gently.

Ginny sighed, and grabbed Hope's blanket. "Come on, sweetheart"

"Can you disapparate?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "I wouldn't trust myself to apparate as I haven't in nearly two years!"

Harry nodded. "I can apparate with you to the Ministry, and then come back for Hope"

"Won't we... you know, be recognized?"

"I will" Harry said grimly. "You won't if you disguise yourself. However, sooner or later they'll know we're back together"

"I know" Ginny muttered. "So we'll skip the disguise..."

Twenty minutes later, Ginny had dressed Hope in her little jacket, and Harry had pulled on his cloak.

"Ready?" He asked, glancing at Hope, whom had been seated in her carrier until Harry came back for her. Ginny nodded, and took his hands. With a loud crack, they disapparated. They appeared in a small, dimmed waiting room. Ginny stumbled slightly, but other than that, she was fine.

"Be back" Harry muttered, disapparating again. Harry appeared within seconds, holding Hope, who looked dazed and curious about what had just happened. Harry sighed, and walked up to the desk, and looked into the back room.

"Isabella?" He called.

"Hello Harry" A cool voice said, stepping out from the darkened back room.

Isabella Coy was a petite woman. She had long white blonde hair. Most of it was wavy, and pulled into a messy bun, while some pieces hung out in the back, and front. She had large, round, blue eyes, and a friendly aura surrounding her. She wore long white and ice blue robes, and she wore many thin silver bracelets on both her wrists.

"My, it's been a while" Isabella said thoughtfully, leaning against her desk. "What can I do for you?" She said, glancing at Ginny and the small child, her eyes widened slightly. Ginny felt a little uncomfortable under her intense gaze. She reminded Ginny of a cross of Professor Trelawny and Luna Lovegood.

"So this is Hope," Isabella whispered to herself. "Adorable" She added a little louder.

"Isabella... we came here upon discovering a reflection of my scar on my daughter's arm"

"Ah" Isabella muttered. "Follow me, please"

Ginny fell into step beside Harry, holding Hope tightly to her. Isabella led them to the far end of the room, and through a door, which appeared to be Isabella's office. It was lit with candles, and the windows were covered with white drapes. In the center of the room, there was a large and round table. The room was fairly empty, except for the extremely large bookshelf against the wall behind Isabella.

"So. Tell me exactly what happened, Ginny" Isabella requested softly, leaning forward expectantly.

Ginny told Isabella how she and Harry had just gotten back together, and then they had gone upstairs to comfort Hope who had woken up from her nap, crying. Then how Harry had spotted the scar on Hope's arm.

"Harry, had your scar burned before?" Isabella asked curiously, bending down, and picking up a flat silver screen. She set it on the table, as Harry nodded. She waved her hands across the screen, and little green words appeared. She scanned it for a moment, and then looked up.

"Ginny, has the scar appeared before?" Isabella asked, looking eerie as the green text reflected on her skin.

"No" Ginny replied firmly.

Isabella fell silent, as she cleared the screen with another wave of her hands, and then made little notes appear. Neither Harry nor Ginny could see what they said, and Isabella didn't look as if she intended to tell them anything.

"Interesting...." Isabella mumbled suddenly. She looked up at Harry and at Harry alone. "Perhaps you could explain why you were kidnapped?"

Harry went white as a ghost and groaned softly. He could feel Ginny's eyes on him, but he couldn't bear to look at her. He simply nodded his agreement reluctantly, and cleared his throat.

"Two Aurors and I were separated from our squad- we had been travelling for days, and had just stopped for water. We were surrounded, tied, and dragged into the forest. There was a brief minute or so, when we all tried to escape..."

"Who was killed?" Isabella asked keenly. Harry looked as though he would be sick. He swallowed, and shrugged sadly.

"I only heard the spell" His voice was hoarse, and his mouth had gone horribly dry.

Isabella nodded, and she then looked blank. Her body went completely still, and her eyes were empty. Harry dropped his gaze to his hands; he knew Ginny would be angry with him for not telling her this.

Suddenly, Isabella shuddered, and she moved again. "Okay... Harry, I know this is hard to hear, and I suppose you've been out of contact with the Ministry. Your friend Roran was killed that day"

Harry swallowed, and felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. The words echoed in his mind, 'Roran was killed... killed...Roran...'

"Anyway, where were you taken?" Isabella continued, sounding grim. Harry looked up, forcing himself to go on.

"Some old house" He shrugged. "I woke up in what looked like a basement"

"And what did you do there?"

"I..." Harry thought, trying to recall exactly what he had done. "I laid there for hours. Finally, a Death Eater came in, and I fought to get the stone from him"

"The stone of Usana?" Isabella asked with vague interest.

Harry nodded, and went on. "I managed to stun him, take the stone, and destroy it. Before I knew it, more Death Eaters ran in, and tortured me for information..." Harry shuddered, and continued. "I was saved by the remaining person who was stuck out there with me, Alannah"

"Mhmm," Isabella murmured, deep in thought.

"What does this all have to do with the scar?" Ginny asked suddenly in a fit of anxiety.

"Everything" Isabella replied before Harry could comfort her.

"You see, when Harry was being tortured, life was being drained." Her eyes flitted to Harry for confirmation. "I'm correct, aren't I Harry?"

Numbly, Harry nodded and Isabella continued, staring into space as she explained. "Harry fought for life, but before Alannah could arrive to save him, he began mentally sending Hope his powers, making her his 'heir'. Of course, he never would have known this..."

"So, why is Harry still a wizard if he sent all his powers?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"Because, when Alannah saved his life, she used spells to give him his energy back, reversing the rare magic that was taking away energy to give to an heir. Alannah's actions were able to restore some of it to Harry. However Alannah had found a way to get him home, so she only needed him to be strong enough to get to the transportation route home"

"That doesn't make sense, though. What powers does Hope have? Aside from being magical" Ginny pressed.

Isabella leaned back in her chair, eyes still unfocused. "The most mysterious type of magic still remains in Hope. She will be a very powerful witch when she grows up. However, Harry has taken back enough that he is still a wizard, a parseltongue, and everything he was before"

"Will Hope... inherit the talent of speaking parseltongue?" Ginny asked slowly.

"That," Isabella said mysteriously. "Is something that only time will tell, and I am too weary to force my soul into the future... I would be exhausted for days..."

Ginny nodded, and glanced down at Hope, who was falling back asleep in her arms. She felt sick for her daughter. She'd taken Hope from the wizarding world to protect her, but the wizarding world had found them.

"So why did the scar appear on her arm?" Harry asked.

"It appeared because Harry's emotions were so powerful, so deep, that your connection with your daughter was the outlet, and the result was the scar on her arm"

"Will it ever go away?" Ginny asked nervously.

"No, but she can learn to block her connection when she wants to, with much practice, of course"

Harry nodded, and stood. "Thank you, Isabella. I'll be in touch"

Ginny stood, and followed Harry back to the waiting room. Avoiding Ginny's eyes, he took Hope, and disapparated, returning moments later for her.


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed

He let go of Ginny's hands instantly, and bent to scoop up Hope, who was back in her carrier. Hope began to squirm and whine, meaning that she was tired. "Come on, angel, up to bed" Harry said softly to his daughter.

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. Was he scared of what she had to say to him for keeping all that from her?! Ginny decided to stay calm about this until Harry got back downstairs- he couldn't hide up there for ever. Ginny walked into the kitchen, sighed, and sat down in a chair. She put her face in her hands, massaging her temples.

How much more was he keeping from her? He was kidnapped, nearly killed, and he didn't have the decency to tell this to the woman he loved?

'Okay, Ginny, just stay calm, and approach without raising your voice' She told herself firmly. It wouldn't do to push him away farther with a fight. But it was eating at her- why wouldn't he ever just _let her in_.

Ginny raised her head when she heard Harry slowly shuffle into the kitchen, looking pale, and a little nervous. This hurt Ginny- she felt cruel for having to lecture him over secrets.

"Harry-" Ginny began miserably but he held up a hand, his expression one of guilt.

"I'm sorry" Harry replied, interrupting her. "I should have told you before, and it was wrong... you were just... so happy, and I didn't want to ruin that by dumping by problems onto you"

"But I WANT you to. This is what a relationship is, Harry. I don't want to be kept in the dark about anything. Please don't push me away just because you don't think I'm strong enough to take it"

"But I do think you're strong enough, Gin" Harry said quickly. "Don't get me wrong..."

Ginny motioned for him to sit down, which he did. She took his hands, and stared straight into his eyes. "No more secrets...no more lies..."

"Okay" He swallowed, gently taking his hands from her, looking like he was definitely not okay at all. He knew he was in the wrong here and it was terrible that that was how Ginny had to find out about things.

"Then there's a few more things" Ginny forced herself to just sit and listen. She was going to approach this in an adult-like manor.

Harry hesitated."When I left... hours after I did, I had Aurors stationed around your apartment. They followed you, watching over you for me. Once a month, I was sent word of any updates. They've been watching the house up until I got to Halifax." _There, I've said it_.

Ginny's jaw dropped, and her temper began to flare. "You had people SPY on me?! There's a muggle here!"

Harry flinched at her tone but knew he had to stand up for himself."Ginny, I did it for you and Hope. You were having my child... Death Eaters would give their lives to get their hands on either you or Hope. If it meant capturing the muggle, and killing her to make you suffer, Gin, they'd do it"

Ginny swallowed. She knew he was right, her safety was in question. "Still, why didn't they show themselves? I mean, I've never seen anyone here except you, that one night"

Harry shook his head. "I've never been here until now"

"Yes, you came here asking for me!" Ginny said, feeling sick as she said it but knew it wasn't true.

Harry's fists clenched. "Death Eater, Gin..."

Ginny shrugged, regaining her control. After all, nothing had happened. "The point is I'm fine... I can't believe a Death Eater was here but didn't do anything."

"No, that was an Auror. I was told by this Auror you had been seen him."

"Why? Is that bad?"

"No, but it was a minor precaution you didn't go around telling people you'd seen someone on your property that night" Harry explained calmly. "I didn't want to you to call the muggle police or worse, re-locate yourself out of fear."

He sighed heavily, and nodded. "That's all I've got to say, Gin. You know everything now."

Ginny nodded. "Well, it's my turn then"

Harry looked up, wondering what on earth she could be keeping from him. Her expression was difficult to read, and she didn't seem to want to meet his eyes anymore.

Having no other way to approach it, she just blurted it out."I.... I have a boyfriend..."

Harry felt himself go cold. What was going on then?! She was cheating on another man, for him? This was horrible!

"And?" Harry asked acidly. He could curse the guy across Canada.

"And I'm breaking up with him tonight"

"We kissed..." Harry murmured, looking confused.

Ginny bit her lip, and nodded. "I know... I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner, but... you and Hope are the most important people in my life. Vince comes after my family, and... I should have never have gone out with him"

"You don't mean that," Harry bit out, looking hurt. "And anyway... I guess I left, I deserved this. Are you sure that's what you want? You don't want to be with him?"

Ginny tilted her head and smiled ever so slightly. "I know who I want in my life and who I don't." She let out a long breath. "And anyway, I'm sorry, I just... it's _lonely_."

"No" Harry said quickly "No, you had a right to, I just... I just had hoped you'd keep your promise"

Ginny looked up at him. "What promise?" Harry leaned back in his chair, refusing to look at her.

"The one where you promised to wait forever for me."

"Harry... I thought you were dead! Two _years_ you've been gone and not one word!"

"But I'm not, am I? What gave you the ridiculous Idea that I was dead?!" Harry snapped before he could help it. He was looking at her so accusingly that Ginny decided she'd had enough of his jealous temper.

Ginny got to her feet. "Oh, okay, I'm sorry... but I thought you'd at least understand WHY I went out with him. It's not like I'm marrying the guy, Harry. We went out a few times!"

"Ginny, I thought I meant more to you than this. You'd promised me you'd wait forever, and I didn't expect it to be forever, but at least until you could be POSITIVE that I was dead!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ginny snapped.

Harry got to his feet, towering over Ginny. He looked angry and hurt, his face was pale, and his hands shook slightly. "I don't know... owl Ron? Contact the aurors? Oh, wait, that's right, you're pretending you're a muggle!"

Ginny's hand hit his left cheek. Harry gasped in shock, and felt his cheek. It burned under his fingers. He looked at her in shock. She was ghostly white and shaking with rage.

She glared at him, and stormed upstairs into Hope's room. Harry stood there, in shock from what had just happened. She had hit him pretty hard, he supposed he had somewhat deserved it. Minutes later, Ginny came running down the stairs, holding Hope in her arms. A blanket was lazily draped over her body, and Ginny simply clutched a sweater.

She placed Hope in her carrier, and Harry hurried towards her. "What are you doing?!" He asked hurriedly.

"Oh, do you care to ask what I'm up to? It's been two years since you gave a bloody damn." Ginny snarled, standing up to get her jacket on. She zipped it up, grabbed her purse and car keys, and picked up the sweater and Hope's carrier.

Her words stung. "Ginny, where are you going?"

"Somewhere away from you" She replied angrily, opening the door, and slamming it shut.

Harry just stood there stupidly, unsure of what to do. Should he go after her? Or give her the space she needed to cool down? However, when the sound of Ginny's car hurriedly driving out of the parking lot he knew his only option was to disapparate inside the car, but he had a feeling she was ditch him on the side of the road if he did that. All he could do now was wait for her to come back.

*~*

Ginny slammed the door with all her might. Hope started to squirm and whimper, as her mother hurriedly placed her in her car seat. Ginny closed her own door, and plopped into the seat. She jammed the keys into the ignition, and drove off.

"How dare he" raged Ginny, driving in any direction.

"Why did he even bring that up?!" She glanced up at the mirror, seeing Hope rub at her eyes.

"Momma" Hope whimpered.

Ginny sighed, her mood softening up immediately. "I'm sorry, sweetheart...we just need a little time away from Daddy"

Ginny drove for about an hour, until she had finally calmed down enough to call Drew on her cell phone.

"Hey Drew" Ginny said, once she heard Drew pick up.

"Oh, hey, Gin, what's up?" Drew replied.

"Uh... Harry and I are... in a fight," Ginny said carefully. "So, I'm... god knows where, and heading for the nearest hotel"

"Do you want me to come after you?" Drew asked worriedly.

Ginny sighed. "No, I'll be back in a day, I suppose. I just need time to cool off..."

"Can I ask what he did?"

"Sorry" Ginny said shortly.

Drew was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Just promise me you'll be back within a few days"

"I promise, Drew. Bye" Ginny hung up her cell phone, and dropped it in her purse.

Hope had calmed down, and was obviously going to fall asleep. Silence filled the car, as Ginny drove off to the next town.


	9. The Promise

Chapter 9: The Promise

Harry had waited anxiously for two whole days now. Drew had been in and out, but had spent the last twenty-four hours at the hospital to deal with some patient who was having a heart transplant. This suited Harry very well, as he needed the quiet to think.

He hadn't exactly done anything about Ginny's running off. He had come up with one solution, and the perfect way to win Ginny's heart again. He just hoped that when she got home, she would be willing to listen to him.

It had taken all of Harry's self-control to not track her down. He had told the Weasleys, of course and Molly had told him to let Ginny be her stubborn self.

Therefore Harry only spent the mornings at Ginny's house. Mostly he was in London, clearing up some things he had on his mind, other than Ginny and Hope.

One night, he returned around eleven o'clock, completely exhausted. He had dropped off his Auror resignation. The house was quiet, Drew's car wasn't outside and he didn't bother checking the garage for her car, let alone Ginny's.

Harry locked the door behind him and headed wearily upstairs to the only spare room in the house. He sat down on the bed with a sigh, feeling extremely alone.

'When is she coming back?' Harry thought desperately.

Harry reached out and gently lifted a small black velvet box from the night table. He flicked it open and stared at the ring placed inside. He had bought it yesterday at a wizarding shop in Hogsmeade.

It was a solid silver band, with a 24k diamond perched on top. He had the inside of the ring engraved with the word 'FOREVER.'

Harry stared at for a couple minutes, before closing the case and setting it back down on his night table. He then got up, undressed, turned out the lights and got into bed.

Around two that morning, Harry didn't wake to hear his bedroom door creak open, nor did he see Ginny appear in the doorway after placing Hope into her crib.

She stared at him, wishing she could wake him up right now to apologize to him. But if she did, she would never sleep and she was very tired at the moment.

She was about to leave, when she spotted the little velvet box on the night table, curious, Ginny tiptoed in and snatched it. Ginny glanced back at Harry's sleeping form and then quietly slipped out of the bedroom.

Ginny made sure the door didn't make a sound when she shut it. She turned off the overhead light before turning on the lamp beside her bed. She set the little box on the bed, changed into plaid pajama pants and a T-shirt.

She picked up the little box, and slithered under the bed sheets. Ginny opened the box and clapped a hand to her mouth in surprise. This was most definitely an engagement ring!

'It's gorgeous!' Ginny thought excitedly.

Without thinking, she pulled it from its box and placed it experimentally on her ring finger. She gazed at it in wonder. Was he planning to propose to her even after what had happened?

She admired it until the point her eyes ached terribly in protest for sleep, before lying back against her pillows, turning out the light. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the smooth band and then over the rough diamond.

Ginny smiled through the darkness, playing with the ring on her finger. Sleep drifted over her abnormally quickly and Ginny forgot to put the ring back.

Harry rolled over, opening his eyes groggily. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and put on his glasses. It was almost 9:30. Harry groaned as he slowly sat up.

Sighing, his eyes scanned the sun-filled room, passing over the closed door, the empty night table-

'The night table!' he thought suddenly.

"Where's the ring!" He asked desperately.

Harry threw himself out of bed and immediately began a hurried search, but he couldn't find it. Harry felt his heart pound in his chest. Had he been robbed?

He left his room, desperate to realize that he hadn't brought the ring upstairs last night, that he left it on the table or something. He hurried down the stairs, the chilly morning air chilling his skin. Harry was vaguely aware that he only wore blue plaid pajama bottoms.

What he saw in the kitchen made his heart stop all together. Ginny was staring straight at him, looking both shocked and nervous.

"Hey Harry," she said softly.

"Gin" His voice was hoarse.

"I'm-"

"Sorry" They said in unison.

Ginny went a light shade of pink and then walked towards him. He embraced her tightly in a hug, her arms were wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest.

"I should have never done that" Ginny told him quietly.

"No, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place." He couldn't care less about the argument anymore.

Ginny pulled away gently, her eyes brimming with tears. "Harry, I don't care… I had no right to run away from you with Hope"

Harry shrugged. "I knew you'd be back sooner or later."

"I'm sorry!"

Harry took her hands and pulled her closer towards him. She stared up at him, as he tucked a lock of flaming red hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

His thumbs began stroking her hands methodically. They ran down her fingers, but stopped, when his left thumb hit something hard.

He looked down, and smiled slightly.

"So that's where it went," he mused.

Ginny went scarlet. "I was in your room last night."

Harry looked up at her, his smile tugging at his lips to widen.

"So can I do this properly?"

Ginny bit her lip, her eyes sparkling. She nodded numbly, her knees beginning to shake.

Harry continued to smile as he took the ring off her finger and bent down on one knee.

"I love you, Gin. With all my heart, I love you. Being away from you was the hardest thing in my life. I want to be with you- forever. I want to give Hope her family, and you a husband. I made the mistake of not doing this before I left… but I'm not letting you get away from me now. Ginny, will you marry me?"

As if a waterfall had exploded from her eyes, Ginny smiled. "Yes!" She exclaimed happily, watching him place the ring back on her finger.

He got to his feet and kissed her again, yet deeply and with passion. When they finally pulled apart, Harry wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know how many times I tell you this in a day, but I love you."

Ginny laughed. "I love you too, Harry" She said, truly meaning it.

"Did you happen to see the inscription?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny shook her head, and removed the ring to read the inside. Her eyes fell on the word 'Forever', and she put back on. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Forever" She said firmly, taking his hand.

"My promise to you… but what about Vince?"

"I called it off with him over the phone on my way to the hotel," Ginny explained, shaking her head.

Harry's heart was lifted. He had done it! He had finally proposed to her! They were going to be a real family!

"By the way, you know this means that I get to take you back, right? Back to Britain?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny nodded, still smiling. "If I would walk through fire for you, I can certainly go back with you to see my family"

Harry nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"Hope's still in bed?"

"Yes" Ginny said, amused. "Poor thing will be out for a couple hours yet… we didn't get home till two last night."

"Well… I suppose that means we've got a couple hours to plan out our special day." Harry replied brightly.

"I suppose it does, Harry" Ginny said happily, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. I'll have it updated when my beta finishes all her exams and has some free time. In the mean time, here's a pathetic version of chapter nine.


	10. A Place I Used To Call Home

Chapter 10: A Place I Used To Call Home

"I've got the Floo powder and you're connected to the Floo Network for the next twenty minutes!" Harry called to Ginny, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

Ginny nodded silently and scooped up Hope, who'd been dressed up for today. "Pwetty?" She asked for the third time, referring to Ginny's fawning over the new dress on Hope. Ginny mustered a smile for her daughter in spite of her nerves.

"Pretty princess!"

Hope was wearing a pretty sky blue dress with white sleeves and black dress shoes. She had allowed her mother to pull her short hair into two little pigtails at the sides of her head. Ginny had wanted Hope dressed up for the first time she met her grandparents, aunts and uncles.

Harry found himself staring at Ginny, admiring how much she'd matured. She certainly looked beautiful as her hair tumbled down her back in soft waves, framing her face. Her long black lashes emphasized her eyes and the anxiety there, which saddened Harry. She wore silver hoop earrings and the engagement ring he'd given her. She was dressed casually in muggle clothing: blue jeans and a tight black shirt with bell-like sleeves.

"You look beautiful," Harry remarked, as he stepped up beside her.

She smiled nervously at him and needlessly smoothed out Hope's dress. Harry placed his hand gently on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her soft skin.

"It's going to be okay," Harry told her with a smile. "Everyone is just happy that you're coming home. No one is angry with you."

Ginny nodded, but Harry wasn't sure whether or not she believed him. He knew how much she feared that her family would hold her decision to hide herself in Canada against her. Harry knew, however, in spite of her fears, that she desperately wanted to be home again.

"I'm ready," Ginny sighed at last, handing Hope over to Harry as she didn't feel safe enough in the Floo Network with a small child. He gave her a peck on the cheek and craned his neck out of Hope's reach as she tried to snatch his glasses.

Ginny reached into the small pouch and tossed the Floo Powder into the fireplace, shouting "The Burrow!"

Shortly after she vanished, Harry held his daughter close to him as he could while she fidgeted determinedly. He took a pinch of powder and threw it into the flames and vanished after Ginny.

Harry finally stopped spinning and found himself in a crowded kitchen, with Ginny somewhere in the middle of a tangle of bodies. Harry smiled at the sight of Ginny in her mother's arms, beaming with happiness at being home.

Hope whimpered from Harry's arms and the sound caused Hermione to spin around and rush over to him, beaming. Throwing her arms around her best friend, Hope became irritated that she was being ignored and practically squished by her father and her Aunt.

"Harry! Finally!"

Hermione immediately let Harry go, wiping joyous tears from her eyes as she smiled at her niece.

"Oh, Harry, she's _adorable_! Hello sweetheart! I'm Auntie Hermione!" She looked hopefully up at Harry, who chuckled.

"Yes, you can hold her."

Hope gazed at her Aunt curiously, as Molly turned to greet Harry and thank him for bringing her home at last. Ginny was wiping her eyes as she watched her mother spot her granddaughter and take her gently from Hermione's arms. Harry moved toward Ginny and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"She's just beautiful!" Molly cooed. "Hope, I'm your grandmum! Let's go find granddad so he can meet you!"

"Think we'll see her for the rest of the afternoon?" Harry mused in Ginny's ear. Ginny shook her head and looked up at him.

"She'll be spending the entire day in a different person's arms, I think."

"We'll be bringing lunch out in a second, why don't you join everyone outside?" Hermione suggested to Harry and Ginny. "Everyone is in the garden."

Once outside, Harry was called off toward the orchard where the men were up on brooms, with the exception of Percy and Mr. Weasley, and the women were watching the children and seated around a large table.

Ginny was hugged again and again by her long lost family. Her brothers and father came over immediately to welcome her home and meet Hope before heading back out to the orchard. She was pulled into a seat at the table and re-introduced to her nieces and nephews whom she'd hadn't seen in a few years. It was hard to believe how fast kids grew up when she gave all of the kids a hug and then sat down to catch up with her sisters in law.

Bill and Cassie's daughter, Nicole, was six now. They still lived in Egypt where Bill had met Cassie who was on a tour of the pyramids. Ginny hadn't spent a lot of time around Cassie, but she was a nice woman who matched her brother's adventurousness. She was dark-haired and olive-skinned and had done a lot of travelling.

Charlie was married too, to a very sweet woman named Olivia, who was a year younger than Charlie. She was blonde, freckled and short. Their son Connor was four and could proudly distinguish the different types of dragons and some random facts about them.

George and Alicia Spinnet were happily dating, which Ginny hadn't been aware of. Fred was also in a relationship with a girl named Sarah. Sarah was a year older and seemed to ground Fred a little bit, which was good. Sarah and Fred had been together for nearly a year and Ginny liked her a lot since she was so easy to talk to.

Percy and Penelope sat together at the table; they had three children now: Alexander, and the twins Brooke and William. Alexander was five and reminded Ginny a lot of Percy, and Brooke and William were only a year older than Hope. They were fraternal twins and while William liked to read and learn and sit still with his parents, Brooke was with Connor and Nicole kicking a ball around the yard.

What surprised Ginny was that Ron and Hermione had a young son as well, who was the same age as Hope. While Hope had an early birthday in January, Dominic had been born late November, having been conceived only a few short months after Hermione had finished school. She didn't say anything, but had been shocked that Hermione hadn't pursued her career first. She mused over the fact that Dominic had been a surprise, much like Hope had been to her. Still, it was nice having a cousin Hope's age, and Dominic was an adorable little boy with a mix of Ron's red and Hermione's brown hair and large brown eyes.

"You look so different from the last time we've seen you, Ginny!" Penelope told her as she laid down the utensils around the table. "You've grown up so much."

"Very much so. We're all proud of you for how brave you were. I know coming home must have been hard, but the fact that you lived far away, on your own, and raised Hope on your own is amazing, Ginny."

"And when did _that_ happen!" Cassie asked in happy surprise, snatching up Ginny's hand from the table. All the women gathered around to see it.

"My goodness, Ginny!" Penelope whispered, admiring the ring. "It's beautiful! When did he propose?"

Ginny coloured slightly.

"Yesterday," Ginny said, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Sarah moved closer to Ginny and picked up her hand, gazing at the ring enviously.

"Merlin! This must have cost 15 000 galleons!"

Ginny felt her face grow redder. "I know he spoils me..." Ginny admitted with a laugh, as her hand was pulled in different directions so everyone could see the ridiculously expensive ring.

"I couldn't see Harry proposing with any small ring, could you?" Olivia asked the table at large. "Just wait until the press catches wind of this. Poor Ginny and Hope will be stalked for weeks."

Ginny frowned, realizing this was true. What _would_ the wizarding world do when they learned that Harry had not only proposed to someone, but had had an illegitimate child with her? And it wouldn't be hard to piece together that Harry had never met this child...

Alicia rolled her eyes at her and touched Ginny's arm. "Don't worry too much over it, Gin. No one in this family will let them get too close to you or little Hope. And Harry will want to avoid the attention as well, don't forget."

"Dinner!" Hermione called from the house. The group of women broke up to call over their children and take their spots at the table.

Ginny looked around and spotted the men landing their brooms by the orchard. She caught sight of Harry and found herself entranced. His hair was messier than usual from flying. He was laughing along with the rest of the men and clutching his Firebolt. He was ridiculously attractive, she thought. How on earth did she deserve to be with him?

As Ginny got closer to him, their eyes locked and he walked over to her with a smile on his face. Ginny noticed his eyes were sparkling with happiness from being able to get back on his broom. He slid an arm around her waist and looked around.

"Any idea of where our daughter is?" He asked amusedly.

"Yes, Penelope has her now." Ginny replied, smiling. She would forget about her worries about the press and the stress it would put on their relationship and protecting Hope. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He was startled at first, and then chuckled against her mouth and kissed her back.

"How is it that you're simply gorgeous after you've been flying?" She asked softly as she pulled back from the kiss.

Harry chuckled again. "I'll keep that in mind... I may start riding my broom everywhere I go to keep up this windswept look you find so attractive."

"I love you," she told him, more seriously.

He raised an eyebrow at her for a moment and then smiled crookedly, his arms tightening around her. "I love you too, Gin."

"Alright, time to break it up and come eat," Ron said suddenly appearing behind Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes with a grin and disentangled herself from Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron breathed, gaping at Ginny's hand as she slid it off of Harry's neck. He snatched it and gaped at it with an open mouth.

"Got to be at least 10 000 galleons," Ron said hoarsely, letting his sister's hand drop. "How much do you spoil her, mate?"

"Come on you three!" Mrs. Weasley called suddenly from the table. The food had been set out and people were beginning to fill up their plates.

Ginny took Harry's hand and walked with him into a seat at the large table set out in the backyard. Ron sat next to Hermione, right across from Harry and Ginny. Penelope walked over and handed Harry their daughter. Hope was fussing moodily as Harry set her in her lap.

"Poor thing," Hermione sympathized. "Long day for her."

Ginny stood up again. "Mum's got an extra highchair for her." She pulled out her wand and did a summoning spell. Soon Hope was seated next to Harry, ready to eat. Harry smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"Feeling better about using magic?" He asked her quietly so no one else would hear.

Ginny nodded. "Nothing too complicated, yet. I'm so out of practice."

Mr. Weasley then stood up and the Weasleys fell silent, looking expectantly up at him.

"I'll keep this short, as I'm very hungry, and I'm sure you are all too. Welcome back, Ginny! And to Harry, thank you very much for bringing our Ginny back, and for allowing us the chance to meet our granddaughter."

There was an appreciate applause and Mr. Weasley sat. Seconds later, everyone dug into the piles of delicious food that had been put on the table.

"Where's Dominic?" Ginny asked, looking around and noticing the absence of one child.

Ron shifted so they could see the small bassinet behind him. He swallowed his mouthful of food with much difficulty. "He wanted a nap first."

"Harry!" Hermione caught sight of the ring on Ginny's finger. "When did you propose?"

"He proposed?" Bubbled Mrs. Weasley from a few seats down. She got up and hurried over to look at the ring and hug both Harry and Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley looked ecstatic as she admired Ginny's ring. "Oh, that's _wonderful_, dears! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" Hermione beamed. "When did you do it, Harry?"

"Yesterday," Harry told them. "I'm lucky she said yes." His eyes burning into Ginny's with unspoken emotion as he said it.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny murmured, a little embarrassed by the intensity of his eyes. "All I've ever wanted was you."

Much later that night, after many hours of catching up and family time, Harry and Ginny had said goodbye to everyone and went back to Halifax, with plans to visit with Ron and Hermione the next day. They arrived back in Ginny's living room and stepped out of the fireplace, grateful that Drew wasn't in sight to see the Floo Network being used.

"When was the last time you _saw_ your roommate, Gin?" Harry asked quietly, trying not to wake Hope who was sleeping against his shoulder.

Ginny thought. "A few days ago? She's left me text messages on my phone, though. She said she was spending a lot of time with her family?"

Harry nodded and adjusted Hope and followed Ginny out of the dark living room.

"Did you have a good time?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, I did. Thank you... for making me do that."

They stood in silence as they put their daughter down to bed and then crept silently out of the room. They headed to Ginny's room and closed the door. Harry pulled out his wand to set a sensory charm so that they'd for sure hear Hope if she woke up in the middle of the night. Ginny yawned and took off her sweater.

Harry scooped her up suddenly and carried her to her bed. She giggled as he set her down on it and crawled up beside her. She slid to rest her head on his chest and he held her to him, pressing kisses to her head.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted..." Harry asked quietly.

Ginny sighed. "Olivia said something that I didn't think of before about the press and how they'll react when they get wind of this. I don't want Hope to be exposed to that, ever."

Harry tilted her face so she would look at him. "I'm sorry, Gin. I promise, though, I'll do whatever it takes to keep the two of you safe. I don't want either of you to feel like you're being hounded. Is that it?"

"And you spoil me," Ginny added matter-of-factly, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. "And Ron makes me feel like I should be lecturing you about this."

Harry laughed and rolled on top of her, smiling at how beautiful she looked with her hair sprawled across the pillows and her cheeks tinged pink. "Is the ring too much?"

Ginny pulled her hand out of his reach. "You can't have it back!"

"I wouldn't try... considering you just _took_ it from me while I was sleeping." He kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I couldn't resist," Ginny laughed, feeling ridiculously happy to be in his arms like this. She felt slightly distracted by his weight and how he was pressing into her. "I was going to take it back, but then I heard you getting up... I was caught before I could sneak it back."

"That ring has always belonged on your finger, Ginny." Her lips found his and the kiss began to escalate as his mouth moved over hers and his fingers knotted in her hair.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered into her ear as she kissed his jaw and neck lightly. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Thank god," she whispered back. "Because I can't live without you."


	11. Wedding Bells

Chapter 11: Wedding Bells

The months flew by and soon, Ginny found herself back at the Burrow, a few days in advance of the wedding day. On a warm June morning, Harry had been sent off to Ron and Hermione's house with all the other men while the women and children went to the Burrow.

Ginny was poked away by three-year-old Hope. Hope grinned cheerfully as she followed her grandmother's instructions to 'wake up, Mummy.' Ginny blearily opened her eyes and then smiled sleepily at her daughter.

"And what do you think you are doing, missy?" Ginny asked rather hoarsely, sitting up in her bed.

Hope giggled. "Up, Mommy!"

Ginny felt the excitement rush through her veins and she scooped Hope up and kissed her.

"Are you ready to have a real family!" She asked Hope brightly, who nodded, still smiling brightly.

Ginny set her down and dressed quickly in a pair of shorts and tank top, before hurrying downstairs for breakfast, holding Hope in her arms.

Her mother, Hermione, Cassie, Olivia were all seated around the table, talking in voices full of excitement. When they spotted Ginny, they all beamed and cheered.

"Congratulations!" Cassie exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister-in-law the moment she sat at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Hungry," Ginny admitted with a laugh, watching her mother pile food onto her plate.

"Well eat up, dear, we probably won't eat again until later in the afternoon!" Molly told her firmly, before sitting back in her seat and pulling Hope towards her.

"Wee!" Hope squealed as her grandmother picked her up.

Ginny began to eat quickly, her mind racing. _She was getting married today! _

When she'd finished eating, Molly glanced at the clock and jumped to her feet.

"Oh my, everyone hurry up, and change! We've got to be at the church in an hour to beat the men!"

"They'll probably be late as usual, Molly." Remarked Cassie dryly.

Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Not with Harry there. He'll be a nervous wreck this morning."

"Thanks, Hermione. That makes me feel even more confident!" Ginny said sarcastically.

Ginny took Hope's hand and led her back upstairs to her bedroom, where her wedding gown hung on a hanger. She shut the door and grabbed Hope's little dark blue dress and twirled around in delight.

"Hope, sweetie, Mummy's going to get dressed first and then I'll dress you!" Ginny explained to Hope, as she gently removed the dress from the protective wrapper it was in.

Undressing from her casual clothes, she dressed in her strapless bra and lowered the dress to the ground to step into it. It was a gorgeous dress, though it had been pricey, Harry had bought it without a second thought. It was made of a silky, gorgeous fabric, with a long train. It was strapless, and billowed out below her waist. Lastly, the train's hem was decorated with a floral pattern in tiny white beads.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione came in. Ginny held the dress against her chest in an attempt to keep it from falling down.

"Hope, Auntie Penelope is going to help you dress!" Hermione told her niece brightly.

"Come, honey!" Came a cheerful voice from the hallway.

Hermione grabbed the little dress, handed it to Penelope and shut the door behind Hope.

"Here," Hermione said kindly, stepping behind Ginny. Ginny relaxed slightly as she began to tightly lace up the back.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped suddenly, as Hermione tugged at the laces.

"Mm?" Hermione replied, tightening up the next level of strings.

"Am I supposed to breathe?"

"I don't think so, Gin, but you look beautiful."

Ginny said nothing. She was staring at herself in the mirror, entranced by how much she'd grown up.

It took thirty seconds to tightly lace up the back of the gown and then cover the laces with the zipper, which was covered with fabric. Ginny turned around to look at herself in the mirror, admiring how much thinner she looked in the gown.

"Wow… looks better than it did in the store!" Hermione admired.

"Do you want help with your hair?"

"Um… no, I'll be fine" Ginny decided. "Thanks for helping me with this dress."

Hermione waved her hand to brush away her thanks and went to put on her own gown.

Ginny lowered herself slowly into the bench at her vanity table that her father had built her when she was little. She picked up her wand and then began her work. She had been reviewing all her spells over the past few months, eager to decide on a hairstyle.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginny's hair smelled of roses and had been magically styled into perfect curls that hung around her face. With a few pins, she tied back the curls from her face. She put her vale on her head and tossed the front piece back, revealing her face so she could do her makeup.

Twenty minutes rolled by and Ginny had put foundation, mascara, skin-colour eye shadow, blush and long-lasting pink lipstick on, though she had originally planned on red. Hope came in at this time, bouncing up and down in little white dress shoes, a dark blue velvet dress with a white sash which tied into a bow. Her hair was brushed and hung down with little blue clips keeping it out of her face.

"Pretty!" Hope said happily, staring at her mother.

Ginny smiled once again and walked over to her daughter. She picked her up and stepped out of her room.

"Oh my!" Molly gasped, hurrying up to her daughter. "Sweetheart, you look magnificent!" Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at her daughter.

"Thanks," she breathed.

Hermione stepped into the hall, dressed in the requested dark blue silk dress. Thin straps held up the delicate gown, which billowed out almost as much as Ginny's dress. Her hair was twisted into an elegant knot and her face was glowing.

"Oh, Ginny! You look beautiful!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"So do you!" Ginny replied, her cheeks colouring.

"Hurry, now!" Penelope called suddenly, holding the hands of her two youngest children, Brooke and William, with her oldest, Alexander, following behind. She stopped and gasped at the sight of Ginny.

"Is heaven missing an angel?" She asked teasingly. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks!" Ginny stuttered out again.

Penelope's smile brightened. "Ready for a wedding?"

Harry paced around the room, his heart pounding in his chest. What if something went wrong? What if she didn't show? What if she said no at the alter?

"Relax Harry!" Ron laughed, watching him pace the room.

"Yeah, the worst that can happen is that one of you stumbles walking down the aisle. Remember your wedding, Ron?" Fred joked.

"Yeah!" George laughed. "Thought you fall flat on your face in front of the entire congregation."

"Which wasn't a very big one!" Ron retorted.

"Fred, George!" Arthur said sharply. He looked over at Harry. "Nothing will go wrong, Harry. It'll be _fine._"

"I hope so," Harry sighed, resuming his pacing.

Ron watched his best friend for a few more moments before finally snapping at him out of frustration.

"Harry! Will you stop it? You're going to put a hole in the floor!"

"You look great, Harry, she won't say no" George chimed in, smirking slightly.

"George," Arthur began in a warning tone.

"What?" George asked innocently.

Harry was dressed in long black and white wizards' robes, along with all the other Weasley men. There were just over 200 people seated in the church, along with over thirty Aurors in the church alone.

Suddenly, the priest stepped into the room they were waiting in and smiled pleasantly.

"If you will, gentlemen…" He said kindly, motioning to exit into the main part of the church.

They all got up and Ron, holding him back clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"If you hurt her, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll fly from here to the North Pole." Ron told him seriously.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him but Ron chuckled.

"Only joking, mate."

Harry left first and Ron stood back for a moment. "Well, not really, but…" he muttered and then followed Harry.

They all stood at the front of the church, most of the eyes on them. Harry felt extremely nervous and had to keep reminding himself that Ginny loved him, that she had said 'yes' to his proposal.

The minutes felt like hours, but finally, an elegant tune rang throughout the church and the crowd fell into revered silence.

Hope and Dominic, (Hermione and Ron's three-year-old son,) came walking down the isle, holding hands. Cameras clicked everywhere and both kids were smiling nervously from the attention.

Harry's heart suddenly felt at ease when he saw his daughter and her smile. He kept his eyes on her, but they shifted when the bridesmaids began to file into the church.

Harry then began to count down the number of bridesmaids until Ginny would show up. The ushers, who had shut the door behind the last bridesmaid, waited until the wedding march came on to pull open the large oak doors again.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach give another uneasy stir. There were a few moments when he thought she wasn't there, but then she stepped out and Harry felt himself entranced.

She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. Her face glowed with happiness, as she kept her head forward, her eyes immediately locking themselves on Harry. As she came closer, Harry could tell she was trying very hard not to cry.

Finally, she stepped up to the altar and he felt a permanent smile implant itself on his face. He gently lifted the front part of her vale behind her, revealing her face. He took her hands, which were a little cold from being nervous.

She squeezed his hands in reassurance and the bridal march slowly faded away and the priest began his speech. Harry's mind drifted, as he stared at Ginny, wondering how he had become so fortunate to have her as his bride.

"And do you, Mister Potter, take Ginny Weasley to be your wife?" The priest asked.

Harry snapped back to reality, and nodded. "I do," He said in a rather jittery voice.

"The rings" The priest called expectantly.

Two little boys stepped forward and handed the rings to the priest.

Harry tore his eyes from Ginny to look at the priest.

"Now, Harry. Take this ring, and repeat after me, placing the ring on her hand. I, Harry James Potter"

"I, Harry James Potter," Harry echoed, his smile returning.

"Take you, Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley to be my wife."

"Take you, Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley to be my wife." Harry said, his excitement growing. With that, he slipped the ring onto her finger gently.

"And now, you Ginevra, take this ring," The priest instructed kindly, handing her the ring. "I, Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley,"

"I, Ginevra Elizabeth Weasley," Ginny repeated, tears shimmering in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Take you, Harry James Potter to be my husband."

"Take you, Harry James P-Potter to be my husband" Ginny said, stuttering on his name, as she continued to hold back her tears of joy. She slid the ring on his hand and stared up at him with such love it made Harry's happiness shoot up even more, if at all possible.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to proudly present: Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter… Harry- you may-" But he didn't get to finish, as Harry's anxiety was released in a rush and he kissed her passionately.

"Well, I suppose he knew what he was supposed to do!" The priest laughed.

The congregation broke out in laughter and applause, while beautiful sparks from wands exploded throughout the church. Ginny pulled back, her face alight with happiness.

"Shall we?" She asked shakily, beaming.

Harry nodded, and hand in hand, they hurried down the isle and outside, where they were stopped for pictures from the press, the photographer, and the family.

Harry, for once, was not reluctant to be in more pictures for the Daily Prophet. He proudly stood in every one, either holding Ginny's hand, or wrapping his arm around her waist.

Nearly half an hour passed before the Aurors pushed aside the crowd, and allowed the happily married couple to get into their limousine to drive to their reception.


	12. Paradise

Chapter 12: Paradise

Harry rolled over in the warm king size bed, reaching out for Ginny, only to find an empty spot where Ginny should be. He sat up, groping for his glasses as he did so. He could hear the shower running in the washroom, and he got slowly out of bed.

He yawned but didn't really feel tired. Today was their first official day as husband and wife and the first day of their honeymoon. Hope was with Ron and Hermione and although Harry did miss her, thought the idea of being alone with Ginny was a rather intriguing idea.

He opened the bathroom door and saw the blurry outline of Ginny's form in the shower, under the spray of the water. The bathroom was full of hot steam and he was having a bit of trouble breathing as the hot water contained little oxygen.

"Harry?" Ginny called out over the rush of the shower.

"Morning love!" Harry he replied cheerfully.

Ginny reluctantly turned the refreshing water off, grabbed her towel, which hung from the shower door, an opened the door, drying her hair.

Harry's jaw immediately dropped. She stood before him wearing nothing. She smiled at his reaction and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped gracefully from the shower, wrapped her wet arms around his neck and kissed him by way of greeting.

"Morning," she said softly, pulling back and stepping past him to change.

Harry shook his head moments later, trying to regain his composure, but then followed her into the bedroom, where Ginny had just slipped a cute little sundress over her body. It was a white dress held up by thin straps and the bottom of the dress barely skimmed her knees.

Harry walked up to her and kissed her again. He had realized just last night how wonderful it was to be able to do that as much as he wanted. Harry deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. Ginny realized what he wanted to do this morning and stepped back, much to his disappointment.

"We'll never make it for breakfast if we go in that direction!" She reminded him teasingly. Harry nodded reluctantly and hurriedly dressed himself in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Ginny asked, drying her hair with her wand before running a brush through it.

"Restaurant in the hotel; it's a buffet. Then I'd figured we'd go spend some time on the beach together. It's beautiful out today. There's a nice breeze and it's not too warm."

"And you just planned on lying on the towel with me all day?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry simply shrugged at her and turned away to hide his guilty grin. "Yes."

"Uh-huh," Ginny smirked. "Well, good."

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny changed into swimsuits and went down to the beach. Harry found a shady spot under a large palm tree and set out a blanket for them.

Ginny stretched out on the soft blanket and sighed in content. Harry placed his wand in his swim trunks' pocket and spotted the bar.

"Want something to drink?" He asked, getting back to his feet.

"If you're having something," she replied, putting her sunglasses on and sitting up. Harry headed for the bar and Ginny looked around the beach with content.

This was paradise: happy couples were scattered all over the sandy beach, while children scampered around, laughing and chattering over their sandcastles or splash fights in the water.

She spotted a man, a pregnant woman and a small child all holding hands, as they walked across the beach. Ginny suddenly realized what she would have missed if Harry hadn't come back; what she and Hope would never have had.

Harry returned and handed her a chilled bottle of Corona- a popular muggle alcoholic drink. Harry noticed her expression and sat down looking concerned.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

Ginny averted her eyes to Harry and a gentle smile played across her face.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect"

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately. Ginny thought her heart would burst from happiness. Finally her life was back on track! Harry was back in her life, he loved her, he was a loving and caring father and she, Harry and Hope were finally a real family.

An hour passed and they had long ago finished their drinks. They walked into the cooling ocean water until it reached their waists. Ginny felt so protected and relaxed right now, as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Suddenly, Ginny felt a foot slink in front of her own and trip her. Harry grinned, mischief sparkling in his emerald green eyes. Ginny rose back to her feet, now soaked from head to toe.

She smirked, and tackled Harry so he went completely under the water. He rose quickly, being much stronger than Ginny was. Ginny's arms were still around his middle, and he quickly realized the close distance between their faces.

"I love you," Harry spluttered breathlessly.

She laughed at him. She supposed it would be a while before everything settled down and it stopped feeling like some sort of dream.

"I love you too."

Before he could kiss her, she shoved him back under water and bolted for the shore before he could get up again. Harry jumped to his feet and began to stride through the waves.

She beat him to their spot and lay back down on the blanket, pulling her towel around herself. He was grinning, as he sat down, pulling his own towel over his body to dry himself.

"You, Miss Wea- I mean, Mrs. Potter, will be in a lot of trouble tonight" He teased.

"Oh?" Ginny asked playfully, drying her hair with her towel.

"I really do think a punishment is necessary"

Ginny smirked and slapped him playfully. He wrapped his arms around her and she settled against him, exceedingly pleased that never again would she have to worry about her daughter's future or her life without a father. Everything was going to be all right.

A woman finally tore her eyes from Harry and Ginny, sliding her dark sunglasses higher up on her nose as she did so. She pushed her brown hair from her shoulders, letting it tumble down her back.

'I'm going to get highest honours for this…' the woman thought nastily.

She glanced back at Harry and Ginny, wondering what the boss would think of her now. He had always thought she was rather useless, however the plan was finally following through and everything was about to go according to how it was planned.

Revolted, she continued to watch them flirt shamelessly and kiss every so often. She finally shook her head and stared out over the water.

'The faster I get this over with the better,' she thought moodily.

She closed the book she had been pretending to read with a snap. The woman stood slowly, as to not arouse any suspicions or watchful eyes. Let alone Harry's eyes, though she doubted he could ever tear them from his pitiful wife.

It wouldn't be too hard to destroy the happiness that they had built up in such a short while. She shot one last glance at the couple with a sickening feeling in her stomach, disgusted by their affections.

"That's right," she whispered with a satisfied smirk. "Kiss her while you can Potter. She's not going to be around for much longer."


	13. A Betrayal and an Elf

Chapter 13: Betrayal and the Elf

Ginny woke up with a slight start and grimaced. She had such a pounding headache that she felt like her head would rip apart. Remembering she had aspirin in the washroom, Ginny carefully slipped the covers back and hurriedly tiptoed to the washroom.

Luckily, Harry didn't wake and she shut the door of the washroom, flicking on the light, which seemed as bright as the sun. She winced and began to dig through her cosmetics bag for her aspirin. Muggle medication was more practical for Ginny as Potions had been her weakest subject and the last time she had brewed a remedy for a headache, she'd ended up with a severe fever and ugly boils all over her face.

Tears brimmed in her eyes with the pain and frustration with her migraine. Finally, she found it the little bottle and hurriedly removed the lid and practically slammed it down. Ginny took out two pills and popped them in her mouth. She then turned on the faucet, cupped water in her hands and drank.

Feeling even worse after taking the medicine, she bowed her head and stared into the sink.

She groaned, feeling like she was going to vomit. Perhaps sleep would help…

Ginny turned around and felt her entire body go icy cold. Standing before her with the door shut was a woman dressed in a long black cloak.

"You…" Ginny whispered in disbelief, terrified.

The woman smiled and pointed a knife at Ginny, who stood there helplessly. She couldn't find it within herself to call for Harry, so she just stood there like a sitting duck.

The woman took a few steps forward and then everything happened in seconds. She violently grabbed her arm, dug the knife into the skin and slashed it. The woman than took the knife to her wrist and pressed it's razor sharp blade in. Blood streamed onto her wrist like a flood. Ginny felt herself become lightheaded. The stranger then dropped the knife and smirked as she pulled out her wand from her cloak pocket.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed hoarsely. But he didn't come. Had she… no! She refused to believe it.

"He can't hear you," The woman laughed coldly. "Stupefy!"

Ginny's legs gave out and she felt to the ground,

Her whole body ached. The pounding in her head had stopped, but her entire right arm was oddly wet and cold. Slowly, though it pained her, she opened her eyes, gasping.

Most of her shirt was covered in blood. Her wrist was cut but not as badly as she had thought. The knife had slit open an artery. However the blood had stained the wound, the skin around it and her entire right palm. Her arm's cut wasn't deep either, yet it was a long cut and blood had stained her entire upper arm.

She looked around, feeling dizzy and rather sick. The ground around her was dotted with blood here and there. She was lying helplessly on a stone cold floor, in an empty room, with neither windows or doors. The room didn't seem large however it was horribly dark, moist and very cold.

Ginny shivered, and slowly became aware of the state of her health. Her breathing was ragged, her heart pounded against her chest, her arms and legs were covered in various bruises and scrapes and her pajama pants were torn in various places.

She wanted to scream for help, for Harry, but she could barely force a whisper from her throat, which was dry and tasted of more blood. She shut her eyes, trying to conserve her energy.

Ginny's eyes shot open again when she heard movement in the darker area of the room. She strained to see who was there, but saw no one. Closing her eyes again with the plan of seeming unconscious, she waited.

The footsteps were slow, and the owner of them seemed to be dragging their feet. Suddenly, a soft voice floated through the room.

"Wake up, stranger," the voice whispered.

Ginny wasn't sure what to do, so she kept her eyes shut. She then felt a shaking hand on her shoulder and she helplessly winced in pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Another woman was here. She had long raven hair with dark brown eyes. Her hair was tattered, slightly damp and fell to her waist. She was staring

at Ginny worriedly and her eyes shone with a strange emotion that Ginny could not make out. The stranger wore a long, ripped and patched red skirt with a white cloth shirt with arms like bells. Over top, she wore a brown leather vest, that buckled just below her breasts. She wore old brown shoes and was rather thin.

"Are you all right?" She asked Ginny quietly.

Ginny licked her cracked lips and shook her head. "M… My arm," Ginny stuttered in a whisper, forcing the words from her mouth.

The woman sat down slowly and Ginny caught a glimpse of her ears- an elf. She swallowed, wondering what on earth an elf was doing here.

"I'm worried about your wrist," The elf said softly, gazing at it with her round eyes. Her voice was flowing, almost entrancing, like a Veela.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked painfully, staring up at her.

The elf's eyes slowly shifted to her and Ginny shrunk under her strange gaze.

"Kyra" The elf responded quietly. "Do not ask anymore questions… conserve your energy, human. I must help with what I can"

Ginny wondered what she meant and watched her carefully. For a moment, she had actually forgotten her pain. The elf stared at her cut, and clenched her hands into fists. Seconds later, she forced them flat, and revealed two small silver orbs.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, as she watched elf work. She moved one of the orbs over her wrist, and let it float down over the cut. There was a tingling sensation and the wound began nothing more than a scratch. The other orb moved to the one on her upper arm, and shortened its length to twice as short compared to what it used to be.

Ginny instantly felt the relief and she slowly sat up, feeling much better. The elf fell back onto her bottom, and sighed, looking extremely weary.

"Forgive me." Kyra sighed wearily, her gaze in her lap. "I am too weak to do more"

Ginny pondered over what had just happened. She had seen elves in books before, heard of them, but never met one. She knew little about them and had never bothered to find out more. She knew that elves were twice as strong compared to humans. Their magic was deeper, more mysterious. It came from deep within them and was too powerful for a wand. Therefore, they used their palms to draw up the magic, which was apparently exhausting.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked quietly.

Kyra looked up, her hair framing her rather pale face. "I was captured after I… trespassed on Death Eater territory." She told her uneasily, her eyes were filled with a haunting look and Ginny felt the sorrow and anger that radiated from her.

Ginny looked around the empty room again, wanting answers as to what was going on.

"How long was I unconscious?" Ginny asked quietly, wishing she had a glass of water.

Kyra shrugged. "I've been in here so long that time has been washed from my grasp."

Her eyes suddenly floated to a spot on the wall and remained there. Ginny was vaguely reminded of Luna Lovegood.

"How have you stayed alive so long, then?" Ginny asked her uneasily.

Slowly but surely, Kyra's gaze left the wall and focused back on Ginny.

"They feed me once at night. Usually stale bread and a small cup of warm water… its torture." Kyra seemed reluctantly to speak. Her tone was bitter and her mind seemed elsewhere.

"So how exactly did you come to be here?" Ginny asked, wanting to press her answers.

The elf suddenly looked irritated.

"So many questions," She snapped in a hiss. "I must conserve my energy."

With that, she stood, wavering on her feet and walked back into the darkness. Sighing, Ginny lay back down and shut her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

What would Harry think when he woke up? What would he do when he saw her blood on the ground? Or did _she_ hurt Harry too?

'No,' Ginny thought firmly. 'She couldn't have…'

Horrible images and thoughts flashed through her mind before she managed to drift away into a deep sleep, knowing that in a few hours time, Harry, if he was alive, would wake to find her blood staining the bathroom floor.

Ginny woke up again to the screeching sound of stone sliding on stone. She sat up quickly and watched as a loaf of bread was placed on the ground, along with a pitcher of water.

The elf named Kyra walked over to it and sat before it. Ginny followed suit and sat next to her. Kyra broke the bread into two pieces and handed one to Ginny without looking at her.

Ginny hungrily took a bite of her half, though she didn't really care that it was stale. Ginny was grateful for food; her stomach growled audibly and gnawed at her sides. Ginny was only halfway done though Kyra had already finished and had drained half the pitcher of water. She slid the remaining half of the water towards Ginny and stood.

Ginny drank greedily and felt the warm liquid ease the pain in her throat slightly. She sighed in relief and finished the rest of the water. Ginny returned to where she had slept last night with her bread, but did not sit down.

She spotted Kyra sitting with her back to the wall. Ginny moved towards her and sat down, wanting answers more than ever.

"Do you know where we are?" Ginny asked hopefully, watching her.

Kyra turned her head, eyes full of anger. Ginny felt slightly intimidated by Kyra, but tried to hide it.

"Yes," Kyra retorted bitterly, pulling her knees closer to her body and smoothing out her torn skirt. "This… this place is a horrible manor, owned by the dark lord's most treasured followers."

"What's his-" Ginny began, but Kyra made a hissing sound like a cat.

"You don't understand. Dangers lurk everywhere you turn." Kyra practically jumped to her feet and crossed the room, her arms folded. She began to pace.

"My father warned me of the dangers when I left home… and I've ignored his cautions."

Ginny was thoroughly confused now. "But what do you mean? Why are you here? What have you done?"

Kyra did not respond at first, but then sighed. "I grow weary of this…"

"Please, Kyra… I have to know."

Kyra spun around in a whirl of black hair. "Why is that? Why must you know?"

Ginny felt a pang of guilt for prying, but pressed on. "We aren't going anywhere and explanations will make us better allies against these people."

Kyra seemed to be thinking it over, before she muttered something and slumped against the opposite wall. She looked at Ginny and nodded.

"Very well. But do not interrupt me."

Ginny was pleased to here this and was silent. Kyra was silent a few moments and then she began her story in a soft tone.

"Though I cannot reveal everything, I will fill you in as much as I can."

Ginny nodded, and so did Kyra.

"My city is a threat to the dark lord's plans and has been for the last decade. He wanted our race destroyed completely unless we joined his ranks. Of course, we refused. One night he came after us and raged war on my city. Most of the elves fled, but some stayed to fight- those that pledged their lives to save our king. I was one to stay. Diversions were set and the empire's walls were broken down. I was first to realize this was happening and I hurried inside, ready to die out of loyalty. I was captured and tortured for answers, mostly of which I have no answers to. I was thrown in a prison and lined up to die. However, I offered them false information, which they took out of stupidity. When they gloated through an empyreal fireplace with their master, I used that time to flee the city. There was one stop I had to make in a nearby Elven city. My mother lived here and I had to tell her what had happened. She gave me travelling supplies and I left to rage war on the Dark Lord. During my travels, I came across a secretive community; one of those dedicated to the downfall of the Dark Lord. I immediately pledged myself to them, giving them all the information on the latest attacks and rumours floating around the Elven cities."

Kyra paused and seemed to be carefully thinking over the rest of the story.

"Eventually, I accepted a task, where I was to deliver information to a certain wizard. However, I was caught by a follower and brought into questioning. I refused to tell them anything, so they began to torture me with spells. However, the elves have a talent that wizards cannot possess. This talent is to keep unwanted beings from one's mind. I fought for my life and my secrets, eventually winning. When I refused to give in, they brought me here."

Ginny stared at Kyra, not sure what to say at first. Finally, she said,

"I thought you said you were trespassing somewhere…."

Kyra bit her lip, and lay down on the cold ground, looking sleepy. "Yes. My task's route required me to cross through a certain forest. Unfortunately, the community had no idea that a Death Eater army was using that forest as a hideout."

"So where is your city?"

Kyra looked at her wryly. "That is something I cannot reveal. The Elves would sentence me to death for revealing our location to a human. It's against our laws."

Ginny sighed, her eyes itching with exhaustion. She lay down on the cold ground, and felt as if she'd never get out of here.

"Thank you" Ginny said quietly.

"For what?"

"For healing me, for telling me your story…"

There was a pause, and then Kyra said,

"My senses confuse me and cloud my mind. Are you the chosen one's wife?"

"You mean Harry Potter?"

"Yes" Kyra nodded.

For the first time, Ginny smiled and nodded. She was very proud to be able to finally say this, no matter how bad this was.

"Yes. I'm Ginny Potter"

Kyra said nothing for minutes. Ginny thought she might be jealous or trying to let it sink in or something.

"Kee am bi ta'iem yazu." Kyra said softly.

Ginny wanted to ask what it meant, but her exhaustion seemed to quickly pull her into a deep sleep.

Pronunciation:

Kyra: Keye-ra (Keye rhymes with high)

Kee: Key

Ta'iem: Ta-I-ye-m

Yazu: Yeah-zu


	14. A Life for a Life

Chapter 14: A Life for a Life

Ginny woke up to a warm glow on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kyra with her palm held out in front of herself as she stared at a tiny orb of light. Beads of sweat slowly trickled down her forehead, and she looked rather faint. Her whole body seemed to tremble with the focus and energy she was using on the little orb.

"Kyra?"

She didn't reply, nor did she show any signs of hearing Ginny, who assumed that she would be ignored for the next little while. Her stomach growled loudly and she looked hopefully at where the food had been dropped off yesterday. Much to her dismay, there was nothing.

'Damn them,' Ginny thought viciously. She missed Harry so badly, but she refused to show weakness by crying. Harry would want her to be strong. Surely it would only be a matter of time before he found her?

There was a soft thump and Ginny turned around. She gasped hoarsely and struggled to crawl towards Kyra, who now lay limp and pale on the ground.

"Kyra, wake up!" She pleaded, but the elf didn't respond.

Kyra didn't budge. Wishing she had her wand, Ginny tried to use wandless magic like Harry would use from time to time, hoping to revive her, but she was just too weak from starvation and the lack of water.

Ginny swore and continued to shake her desperately. Minutes later, she gave up and just sat next to Kyra, checking vitals every other minute. It felt like hours before the a wall slid open, and a platter of food was shoved unceremoniously into the miserable room.

She made to get up but immediately froze. The wall had not slid shut. Ginny jerked her head up and scurried farther from her captor.

"Still alive?" She asked with a harsh laugh.

Ginny felt her stomach churn and her muscles tense and go numb out of terror and fury.

"Drew," Ginny whispered, staring at her friend in disbelief. "Why did you… how… you're a…"

"Witch, yes. Now eat your scraps like a good little savage." Drew smirked but it vanished when her eyes fell upon the elf.

"She hasn't died has she?" Drew asked her moodily.

"I would doubt that you'd care, even if she was!" Ginny retorted angrily.

Drew turned her cold eyes to Ginny, a smug look on her face. "I would, actually. This elf is very valuable to us, Weasley."

"It's Potter" Ginny snarled.

"Right… sorry, I forgot you married Perfect, Precious Potter!" Drew laughed. "Well, your dear lover boy is no where near here. And Ginny, rest assured that we have every intention of keeping him as far from us as possible."

Drew paused and then folded her arms, leaning casually up against the wall.

"I'm actually surprised you have bled to death," Drew remarked nastily.

Ginny said nothing, but glared back. Drew seemed to be putting two and two together as she looked from Kyra to Ginny's healed wounds.

"Damned elf," she muttered. "No matter… I'll make sure you've been cut up good before that damned Potter gets here."

"You're _sick_! Why are you doing this to me?"

Drew looked both pleased that she asked the question and irritated that Ginny was talking to her so rudely.

"Why? Because it was the perfect plan. I managed to run into you in muggle London. I knew you were trying to run from your mistakes, from your past. Master knows everything... So I befriended myself with you and gained your trust all too easily. I could have killed you or your little brat numerous times, but my orders were to continue with the plan. I put sleep potion into your lover's dinner and a headache draught into yours. And it worked out nicely didn't it? Even if the elf _did_ help you."

"But… you were so…"

Drew laughed again. "Nice? Yes, well, I was always rather good at acting. Now I must leave… I have new orders to fill out. Scream if the elf dies…"

With that, Drew left the room, the stone wall sliding shutting behind her. Ginny swore again, this time more out of fear and frustration, rather than anger. She carried the pitcher of water and stale bread back to where Kyra lay motionless.

She drank and ate her share, leaving the rest for Kyra if she were to wake up. Ginny lay down for hours at a time, keeping a watchful eye on Kyra, though she never moved. The room got colder and so Ginny assumed it was nightfall. She half-expected more food, but since she got food this morning, she suspected that she wouldn't get more until tomorrow.

Ginny's eyes slowly closed, and hours later, fell to sleep. Her stomach was clawing hungrily at her sides, her lips were cracked and dry, her throat burned and her head pounded from a nauseous headache.

And still, with all the fear and worries that raced through her mind, she was content with the dream that was lulling her into a deeper sleep. She was dreaming that Harry had rescued her, that she was back home with Hope, safe and sound.

She could only hope that she'd see her beautiful daughter again.

Harry paced back and forth in Commander Ziles's office. Finally, Ziles re-entered his office and sat in his seat.

"Sit, Potter." He ordered sternly. Harry reluctantly did so and waited for him to speak.

"Well," Ziles began wearily. "I'll be honest. We've not got a bloody lead on this case…"

"Not one?" Harry asked faintly and Ziles shook his head sadly.

"Just facts and confirmation. The blood on the knife left behind was Ginny's, the DNA on the knife belongs to Ginny's roommate, Drew something, but nothing else…"

Harry got to his feet and ran a hand distractedly through his hair. "What's next?"

"A few Aurors are looking for more leads, Potter."

"And that's the best we can do?" Harry asked furiously.

A sudden and sharp rap on the door interrupted Ziles's reply and a man in long formal black robes appeared.

"Sir, your reports. Seems we've got two missing beings." The man told him matter-of-factly. "We've just received word from a distant Elven city that they request help from our Aurors. An elf belonging to a community for destroying you-know-who's rising and claim of power was sent on a task and never returned"

Ziles leaned back in his chair, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Have a message relayed, requesting for a meeting with whomever sent the distress call."

"Yes sir!" The man said hurriedly, nearly bumping into Harry as he raced from the office.

Harry plopped back into his seat. "Don't tell me you're going to push aside my wife's case! This is an extremely serious situation!"

"Of course is it, Potter. But please keep in mind we must keep our allies with the Elven communities. United we stand, eh Potter?"

Harry's mind raced. Images of Ginny lying alone in a dungeon were making him feel ill. Soon they images were replaced by memories of seeing her lying in the Chamber of Secrets-barely alive.

"Ziles, I demand we host a full search of the island. The way this case is being treated is complete bull shit!" Harry shouted.

Ziles looked taken aback by his sudden outburst. He crushed his cigarette in a small silver platter, looking mutinous.

"Potter, I've told you- we've done all we can already. Now, we must also deal with the war, your wife and this missing elf!"

"Sir?" The man asked, poking his head in the door again.

Ziles looked irritated with his interruption. "Damn, Roger, what do you want now?" He snapped.

Roger looked apologetic, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Sir, the elf's representatives are here. They wish to speak with you."

Ziles's eyes widened, but nodded. "Send them in, please."

Harry remained in his seat, waiting impatiently for the Elves' meeting's end. He had no intention of leaving this office. He'd wait out the stupid meeting.

Three people entered. A tall, wise-looking male elf, a shorter, nervous-looking male elf and a beautiful female.

Ziles stood up and shook each of their hands, asking for them to be seated.

"Now," Ziles began in a voice of forced-calmness. "What can I help you with?"

"I trust you have been informed with our situation, Ziles," The taller man said slowly. He wore long robes of golden yellow. His hair was short and graying. Harsh, dark eyes shone out from under thick eyebrows.

"Yes, I have." Ziles nodded, his voice grim.

"Well, we want to make sure you can help us. How much do you know?" The shorter elf asked. He had light brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had light blue eyes, and wore long red and yellow robes.

"Very well," Ziles said quietly. "Oh, my apologies. This is Mr. Harry Potter. His wife has disappeared around the same time as this young lady you speak of."

The men glanced at Harry, barely acknowledging his presence. The female elf, however, held her gaze for much longer. Harry glanced at her, and was reminded of a Veela. She had almond-shaped, dark blue eyes, with long flowing white blonde hair. She dark blue robes were tight around her slim figure, outlining her body.

"Well, her name is Kyra Lengoli-Na'teirm. I'm sure you know of how she disappeared…" The taller elf began.

"What exact date did she vanish?"

"Two weeks today." The female said softly, her eyes narrowed and glaring at Commander Ziles.

Ziles took out a notepad and quill and began taking notes.

"Perhaps these two cases are related, Ziles!" Harry suggested suddenly.

"They were taken by the same enemy, so the chances of them being held hostage together are 50!" The shorter elf exclaimed.

The elves glanced at each other, then at Ziles, who ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I suppose it is a possibility, assuming we _know_ that the same person captured Mrs. Potter as Kyra." He thought for a few moments. "Were there any witnesses when she was captured?"

"Yes" The female said swiftly. "I was with Kyra when she was taken."

Ziles nodded, and leaned forward. "What is your name, dear?"

"Serenlily" She responded.

Ziles wrote it down quickly, then leaned forward stiffly. "I need you to tell me everything," He said seriously. "Anything you remember could help us track Mrs. Potter and Kyra down."

Serenlily nodded and shifted slightly in her seat. Harry's eyes on were her, and he hoped that wherever Ginny was, she could stay alive long enough for him to find her!

"We went on the task together. I was her guard and backup if she were to die in the middle of the journey. So we were crossing through the forest, and it was very dark out. Kyra insisted we cut through the forest to get the information to its receptor quickly. I reluctantly followed her. We were on horseback, and everything was oddly quiet. Suddenly, Kyra saw something in the distance, so she took out her bow and arrow."

Serenlily took a quick breath before continuing. "Minutes passed by, and still, nothing appeared. Nervous as we were, we continued, still riding with our weapons at the ready. Then they appeared. They had surrounded us, and our horses panicked. Stunning spells were flying in every direction, and I was tossed off my horse, who bolted. Kyra, however, stood and fought. She was stunned and I assume, unconscious within minutes of the hopeless fight."

"They hadn't forgotten me that easily, though. I kept still, hoping they'd leave me be. One took a dagger and stabbed my arm, and watched the blood flow for minutes. Still, I didn't move. When they'd thought I was dead, they quickly disapparated and took Kyra with them."

Everyone in the room was staring at Serenlily with intensity. Ziles was the first to speak.

"Thank you." He sighed. "Potter, please go have Aurors sent out to the forest to search it again. Then please go alert Roger and tell him to have rewards offered for their safe return."

Harry nodded, not sure what to think of Serenlily's story. He stood and left the room in a hurry, doing the tasks he was told to do. On his way back, a thought struck him. It was stupid and probably wouldn't work; however it was worth a shot.

The elves were still there when he returned. He shut the door and sat back down.

"Sir, I have an idea" Harry began.

Serenlily and Harry strode into the forest with little confidence. Harry was horribly desperate for his plan to work, and he doubted it would work. They walked silently into the middle of the forest and then Harry sat down on the forest floor.

Serenlily glanced at Harry and nodded. She looked unsure, but then began screaming at the top of her lungs for Harry to wake up. Harry lay on the ground, pretending to be unconscious.

When five minutes passed, Serenlily's throat was dry and she could no longer yell. Harry glanced up at her and they both exchanged looks of despair.

"Shoot sparks, give away our location… wait!" Harry said quickly, pulling out his wand. "Morsmordre!"

A horrible skull now hung in the air, and Harry felt half-proud of it. He tucked his wand hurriedly into his pocket and hissed to Serenlily.

"Hurry back to the others, tell them to wait at a distance!"

Serenlily hesitated, but then bolted from the forest as fast as she could run. The minutes ticked slowly by and Harry nearly lost hope. But then, several cracks echoed through the trees and Harry hastily closed his eyes.

He heard footsteps, more cracks, and the crunching sound of feet crushing leaves. There was an excited, cruel laugh and then a short discussion.

"Take him back to headquarters!" Hissed a low voice, robes swishing as they walked.

Harry's body was yanked up, but he lay limp in a Death Eater's clutch. Immediately, he felt the familiar tugging sensation behind his navel and a portkey whipped away.

Harry appeared and his captor in a colder area, but he couldn't open his eyes, at least not yet. He heard a door open and then someone whispering something. The sound of stone sliding over stone was a sickening thing to hear, but he did not wince. Finally, he was tossed carelessly onto what felt like a stone floor.

He landed painfully on his front, but he forced himself to stay still. The Death Eater seemed to stare at his body for a few moments, before re-locking the room and disappearing.

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes with a groan. The room he was in had no lights and was completely empty except for two limp figures on the ground. Harry jumped to his feet, his heart pounding. Ginny and the elf lay on the stone ground.

He threw himself at Ginny's side and shakily touched her cheek. She was freezing! He shook her desperately, but she was still. He checked her breathing and to his relief, he felt a soft stream of air on his cheek.

He then glanced over at the elf and checked her vitals. To his surprise and relief, both of them were simply unconscious. Harry plunged his in hand into his pocket, but a sickly feeling of dark surprise and horror filled him. He did not have his wand.

He swore under his breath. "Of course they'd take it…" he muttered.

He knelt by Ginny again and scooped her up into his arms, feeling the tears behind his eyes. He begged for her to wake up, but she didn't. Harry was beginning to think how stupid this was. He might have found Ginny, but now all three of them were hostages.

He looked over at the elf he assumed was Kyra again and gently laid Ginny back down. He knelt by her and placed a hand on her head. She was as cold as Ginny.

Suddenly, Harry leapt back in shock, when Kyra shifted and her eyes slowly opened. She looked at Harry, her eyes widening in fright.

"Shh," Harry ordered. "It's okay."

Kyra looked unsure, but she didn't move from the floor. Harry suspected she couldn't move.

"I'm Harry Potter, I used to be an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I met Serenlily and two other elves from your city…"

Kyra still looked hesitant, but she nodded and licked her cracked lips.

"There's no way out. Your rescue plan was poorly thought out and planned."

Harry knew she was right and tried to ignore her rudeness. "I've heard of your powers. Can you not contact other elves through your mind?"

Kyra shook her head no, eyes flashing. "I am in no state to do such a thing!"

Harry thought quickly and then responded. "What if I gave you some of my health. It's worth a try…"

Kyra stared at him for a least a minute. Harry felt uneasy and weak under her gaze. "You could die, Mr. Potter."

"But if it worked, you could get my wife and yourself from here, and that _is _worth my life."

Kyra continued to gaze at him for a few moments more before she sighed and stared over his shoulder. "You ask of my help, though I sense our doom. I ask my heart whether it is worth my while. My powers are much more complicated and extreme than a man's, and I am not sure of your health."

Harry's temper began to rise. "Look, they are going to come back for me, to kill me any minute once they alert Voldemort they've captured me alive! It has to be now, Kyra!"

Kyra's expression became unreadable, as she nodded and took his hands.

"I will help your wife escape. Now relax and allow me to penetrate your soul."

Harry instinctively tensed up, but Kyra's gaze became oddly interesting and he suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated as his energy was drained from him. His head became light and his body felt as if it were floating. He swallowed, as his vision began to blur.

Kyra did not stop, and soon, Harry's vision went black, though he still remained conscious. All the while, he was praying for Ginny's safety, for Hope's happiness and health.

Then it hit him. It felt like an icy dagger. It tore into him, stabbing at his mind and soul. The pain was unbelievable and he barely felt himself fall backwards, while Kyra clutched his hands in a tighter grip.

'I love you, Ginny,' Harry thought quickly, as the life slowly faded from him. 'Keep our daughter safe… Hope, I'll always love you… Daddy will always be there….'

Then he felt no more….

Kyra let him go quickly and immediately focused her renewed energy on contacting Serenlily to guide her to their aid.

Note: The entire idea to include an elf was inspired by the amazing work of 'Eragon' by Christopher Paolini. Also, Kyra's power of being able to contact others through their mind also belongs to Christopher. Therefore, I take no credit for it.


	15. Awakening

Chapter 15: Awakening

The voices around Harry didn't make sense- they sounded miles away. He didn't want to open his eyes or move, but the realization that he was alive stirred him. His eyes slowly opened to a blurry white room.

A healer bustled over to him and put his glasses on for him. His entire body felt like lead and his head was pounding. The healer was a woman with a serious expression. Worry shone in her eyes, as she asked questions to which Harry couldn't focus on right now.

"WherezGinny?" Harry slurred worriedly.

"Mr. Potter, you need your rest!" The healer told him briskly. "Close your eyes…"

"No!" Harry choked out angrily. "Where Ginny? Where's Kyra?" He asked, ignoring his lack of proper verbal structure.

The healer frowned and sighed. "She went home days ago. She's fine. As for the elf, she's staying at the Ministry, awaiting for the time when you become strong enough to speak with her."

Harry wanted desperately to get out of bed, but his health prevented him from doing so. His desperation to see Ginny and Kyra was making him sleepy. Soon, his exhaustion took over him and he fell lax against his pillows.

Harry winced as he opened his eyes. The sun was pouring into his room and blinding him. Slowly, he opened his eyes again. The same healer he had met before bustled over to him.

"How do you feel?" She asked worriedly.

"Much better," Harry told her truthfully.

The healer sighed. "Well, you may go home now. There's not much more you can do here. I'll just ask you take it easy and take a special potion twice a day. You'll need a lot of rest, but you'll feel one hundred percent in a few weeks."

Harry nodded, and watched as the healer brought him his emerald green robes.

"Just change quickly, and I have a port key for you!" The healer told him kindly.

Harry thanked the healer and she left the room for him to change. He sat up slowly, feeling shaky and weak, though much better than before.

He pulled on his robes quickly, and then the healer hurried back in moments later with an ingredient list for his potion, along with a black cane.

"You'll need this, Mr. Potter," She said briskly, handing him the cane. "And make sure you follow these instructions carefully for the potion."

Harry nodded, and tucked the list into his pocket. He slowly got to his feet, and took a shaky step forward. It was much easier to walk with the cane.

"Here's your portkey," The healer added, handing him a large silver paperclip. "Contact us if you have any questions or concerns"

Harry nodded once more and took the portkey. Immediately, his feet left the ground, and he was pulled off to his home.

Harry appeared in Ginny's house. He nearly toppled to the ground when he landed. He steadied himself with the cane and looked around. Suddenly, Ginny ran down the stairs and froze when she saw him.

"Ginny!" Harry called out hoarsely. A smile appeared on his face.

Ginny rushed to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Harry hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Tears formed behind his green eyes and when he finally released her, her eyes shone with tears as well.

"I was so worried," Ginny said softly, her tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"You were worried? You were missing for two days! I was so afraid… then Kyra… oh god… I thought I'd died!"

"She told me," Ginny said softly, hastily wiping her eyes. She glanced at Harry's cane and sniffed miserably. "I'm so sorry, Harry…. You could have died because of me! You almost did! The Death Eaters are furious and they're up and about… horrible attacks have happened, Harry!"

Harry shook his head. "Please don't apologize. I would gladly die for you if it meant you'd be safe. I wanted Hope to have her mother… I did what I could."

Ginny stepped forward and embraced him again, her body shaking with sobs. Harry held her as she cried. Finally, when she managed to calm herself, he said,

"Where's Hope?"

"Upstairs" Ginny replied, wiping hastily at her tears again.

"I need to see her," Harry pleaded, knowing he'd need help up the stairs.

Ginny nodded and took his hand, helping him up the stairs. She pushed open the door to Hope's bedroom, where she sat in her crib, playing with stuffed animals.

At seeing her parents, Hope smiled and reached up to be picked up. Ginny scooped her up and helped Harry into a chair so he could hold his daughter.

He held Hope in his arms, tears re-forming in his eyes. He kissed his daughter's cheek lovingly and thanked the gods for letting him be with his daughter and wife again.

"I love you so much, Hope." Harry said firmly, brushing warm locks of red hair from the child's face.

Hope giggled and reached out for his glasses again. Harry had to smile, as he pushed his glasses back up higher on his nose. He kissed Hope's forehead and basked in the joy that he had his family back.

Hope was looking around her room with mild interest, then back at her father. "Dadda!" Hope said clearly, her voice full of excitement.

Harry smiled. "Yes, angel. Daddy!"

"Dadda! Where cow?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Ginny handed Hope her stuffed cow and Hope giggled. "Moo!" She squealed, shoving the cow close to Harry's face. "Moo! Moooo!"

Ginny laughed at Hope and knelt down beside Harry. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mama! Moo!" Hope giggled.

"Yes, Hope" Harry encouraged. "Moo!"

The happiness of simply being with his family was overwhelming. He loved them both so much!

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked after a moment, when Hope became amused with whipping her cow up and down and up and down.

"Much better now that I'm with you two again." Harry admitted.

Ginny kissed his cheek and stood. "I've got to go let Mum know you're back. She's positively worried sick about you."

Harry nodded and continued to sit with Hope. Yawning, Hope leaned against Harry's shoulder. He rubbed her back gently. He felt so relaxed and calm with her. Minutes past and Hope closed her eyes, falling asleep on his shoulder, clueless as to how close she had come to not having either of her parents.

That evening, Ginny and Hope accompanied Harry to see Kyra at the Ministry. Commander Ziles had boarded her in the backrooms, with nice accommodations. Ginny held Hope, while Harry, steadying himself with the cane and knocked on the door.

Kyra opened the door, her long black hair framed her exhausted face, but she smiled kindly at them. She let them all in wordlessly, and showed them to the sitting area.

"I've been told you wanted to see me," Harry said politely, sitting next to his wife.

Kyra nodded, a pleasant expression on her pale face. "Thank you for coming. I have much to say to you in little time. My return to my city is drawing near, and I must leave soon. I am glad to see you both up and well."

Ginny bounced Hope in her lap, who was staring curiously at Kyra, who kept throwing odd glances at the small child.

"Firstly, I must thank you, Harry Potter. You have saved my life and I am forever in your debt. Second, I must apologize to you, Ginny. I realize I was rather harsh with you the entire time we were down there. Understand my state of health was critical, and I to survive, I need to conserve my energy…"

"It's understandable, Kyra… you've been through a lot." Ginny said earnestly

"Modesty is rare among those who have such good fortunes," Kyra said quietly. "I am impressed with your powers and personality"

Ginny's cheeks turned pink. "Thank you"

"Serenlily was kind enough to fill me in on how you planned to rescue us from that horrid Death Eater. It was a mighty risk on your part. You could have died, and you were lucky the Death Eaters who responded to the Dark Mark weren't as bright as to immediately contact their boss from your location in the forest"

"I was hoping for the best of luck. I was willing to die for Ginny." Harry replied firmly

Kyra gave an odd sort of smile.

"Nobility… so the legends are true. You are a very kind-hearted wizard, of that I have no doubt"

Ginny glanced at Harry, and took his hand, as if telling him she agreed with Kyra.

"No amount of gold or words could tell you how grateful I am for your deed. I can only say I will repay you in one way or another… therefore, I would like you to have this…"

Kyra pulled a silver necklace off her neck, over head, and handed it to Harry. Hanging off the silver chain was a circular border. Inside, it contained a strange symbol made of gold. In the center, was a small, triangular-cut ruby.

Harry stared at it, amazed by its beauty. He looked up at Kyra, who explained what it was.

"This was given to me by my mother. The symbol in the center is the symbol in the elven language for both power and nobility. It is a priceless pendent, that very few have. They are very old and very valued among the elves. I ask that you have it. Another value it might mean to you is during an emergency, it may gain your entrance into my city. Its enchanted powers would guide you into our safety."

Harry proudly put it around his neck.

"Thank you!" He said gratefully. "I shall wear it with pride."

Kyra smiled, eyes glowing with power.

"No, thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry and Ginny stood and said their final good-byes. Thanking Kyra again, they left, feeling very fortunate indeed. Harry wrapped his free arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her.

Things were finally getting better.


	16. Reunion

Chapter 16: Reunion

Harry, Ginny and Hope arrived at the Burrow early that morning. Molly must have had Harry in an embrace for five minutes straight before she released him. Ginny was next, receiving an even longer hug.

Arthur was at work, though Molly owled him, along with the rest of the family, telling them Harry and Ginny were back safely. Within ten minutes, the rest of the Weasleys began showing up, desperate to embrace Harry and Ginny and put an end to their worry.

When Hermione and Ron arrived with their son, Dominic, Hermione raced to the pair of them and threw her arms around them both at once, tears shining in her eyes.

"I've been so worried about you both! They never let any of us in to see either of you in St. Mungo's!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, you're going to send them back to St. Mungo's if you don't let them breathe," Ron said gently prying his wife off his sister and brother-in-law.

Ron then hugged his sister and then Harry, giving a manly hug. Hermione's eyes now sparkled with tears of joy as she bent down to see her niece.

"Hello angel!" Hermione greeted cheerfully.

Hope stared at her aunt curiously and Harry let Hermione hold her.

"Ginny!" Penelope called happily, embracing her sister-in-law. "I'm so glad you're all right! What happened to you? The Aurors refused to give us any details…" she released Ginny and held her at an arm's length, gazing worriedly at her.

Ginny nodded, having expected to have to tell her story at least several times today.

"Let's go sit down," Ginny said with a weary look in her eyes.

Hermione followed Penelope and Ginny into the den. Here, Hope struggled free of her aunt and wandered through the crowd of the Weasleys to find her Daddy.

Hope looked up at all the adults around her, until her Uncle Fred scooped her up.

"Well look who we have here!" He chuckled, bouncing her in his arms. "Now what are you doing all by yourself?" He asked, looking around for Ginny.

"Aw, hello baby!" Olivia exclaimed, walking towards Fred.

Hope stared at Olivia with her large green eyes. She began to wiggle around in Fred's arm, whimpering. She did not want to be held, she just wanted her Daddy!

"All right!" Fred chuckled, setting her down and watching her walk off.

Harry stood in the far end of the kitchen, talking with Charlie, Ron, Percy and George. His eyes fell on his daughter, who was looking around the room nervously.

"Hope!" Harry called out, stopping in mid-conversation.

Hope looked around and spotted her father. A small smile appeared on her little face and she hurried towards her father.

"Look at her!" Percy marvelled. "Absolutely adorable and smart! She knows exactly who you are, Harry!"

Harry grinned proudly as picking her up, he kissed her cheek lovingly. "What are you doing here, you little imp? I thought Auntie Hermione had you?" He asked his daughter.

"Dadda!" Hope giggled somewhat nervously, knowing her Uncles' eyes were on her. "Dadda! Cow!" She exclaimed to Harry.

"Where did Mummy put the bag?" He asked, more to himself than Hope.

"Charlie, could you pass that?" He asked, spotting the diaper bag which Hope's stuffed cow had been placed.

Charlie handed Harry the bag, which he set down and pulled out the little stuffed cow.

"Moo!" Hope exclaimed shrilly, bouncing the cow up and down. "Moo!"

The men all laughed at her and Hope immediately became shy and silent.

"Moo?" Charlie encouraged. "What do cows do?"

Hope didn't answer at first, but then she tossed the cow at Charlie, squealing, "MOO!"

"Good job, Hope!" Ron praised. "Can you throw the cow at Uncle Percy?"

"Ron!" Percy snapped. "You mustn't teach children to do things that could turn into a behavioral problem as the child grows!" Scolded Percy, but-

"MOO!" Hope laughed, throwing it at Percy.

Ron chuckled and picked up the cow again, giving it back to Hope.

"What's the cow's name, Hope?" Ron asked.

"Cow!" Hope said with her bright smile. "Cow, cow, cow, cow!" She giggled and tossed the cow on the ground.

"Hope" Harry sighed. "What is Daddy going to do with you?"

"Cow?" Hope questioned him, glancing at the cow on the ground, wondering why he wasn't handing it back to her so she could continue with her game of 'I-toss-it-you-pick-it-up.'

Percy picked up the cow for Hope and handed it to her.

"Hold your cow, Hope, like a good girl."

Hope giggled, showing her few small white baby teeth. "COW!" She whipped the cow at Percy once more.

"You're right, Perce!" Ron grinned. "She is clever."

The women had joined together to make a wonderful lunch. They ate outside under the wonderful warmth of the sun. It was an enjoyable afternoon in which Hope spent running around with her cousins. Much to Ron and Hermione's delight, their son Dominic seemed to have made best friends with Hope.

After lunch, and after the dishes and table had been cleared, Ron suggested a game of Quidditch. Harry went back to his old home and retrieved his Firebolt.

Charlie, Bill, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Alicia, Cassie, Ginny and Sarah all played. Charlie was captain for one team and Bill was captain for the other.

On Charlie's team, Cassie, Ron, Sarah and Ginny played. Ron as Keeper, Charlie as seeker, with Sarah as a beater and Cassie and Ginny as Chasers. On Bill's team, Bill played Keeper, Harry as seeker, Fred as a beater with George and Alicia as chasers.

Charlie had a real Quidditch set which he charmed to not fly above the treetops of the orchard. The players took their positions and waited as Charlie released the charmed bludgers and the snitch.

Harry, who hadn't flown in nearly two years, was a little rusty on his Firebolt. He flew around the orchard, looking around for the snitch while Alicia had scored 20 points in the first five minutes.

Finally, Harry spotted Charlie across the orchard from him, zooming towards the snitch. Harry dove towards it, the air hissing past him. Charlie stretched out his hand, just as Harry managed to pull under Charlie and grab the snitch. Unfortunately, Charlie had been diving at the time and he sent them both crashing to the orchard floor.

Ginny threw herself to the ground to see if he was all right. Charlie and Harry untangled themselves and Charlie smirked.

"I hope you know you only caught it because you've got a much better broom," he told him matter-of-factly, brushing dirt from his clothes.

Harry raised his eyebrows, gently touching a small cut on his cheek. "You keep thinking that."

Ginny sighed in relief, as everyone else landed.

"Don't be gloating, Bill!" Charlie told his brother. "You've got Harry, George and Alicia… they've got experience flying together!"

George strode up, grinning. "Yes, dear brother, yet you seem to forget that was ages ago"

"Still-" Charlie began.

"Oh, shut up. I always thought you were a sore loser," Bill sighed.

As the afternoon progressed, the Weasleys began to depart. Finally, when it was just Ron, Hermione, Dominic, Harry, Ginny, Hope, and Molly and Arthur, they sat in the living room.

It was 5:30 p.m., when Hope began to get cranky again. She hadn't napped all day and had been running around with Dominic and her other cousins for most of the time.

"Someone's sleepy," Ginny mumbled sympathetically, shifting her moody daughter in her arms.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, checking his watch.

"I think so." Ginny nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Mum and Dad" Ginny said gratefully, getting to her feet.

"Don't mention it. I really wish that you'd stay here instead of rushing back off to Nova Scotia!" Molly said sadly.

Harry smiled sadly, but said nothing, knowing that for Ginny's benefit, they'd stay whenever she was ready to return to her past.

Harry and Ginny got ready to go, pulling on their coats. Just as Ginny placed Hope's stuffed cow back in the bag, Harry clapped his hand to his forehead, gasping as a horrible, unbearable pain erupted in his forehead.

"Harry!" Ginny stammered anxiously. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry couldn't answer her. He fell to his knees, hands over his scar. He felt like his head was going to split open with pain. His body was rigid as he knelt on the ground, his vision blurred.

Hope began to cry and Molly immediately tried to hush her, as Ginny tried to get Harry to respond to his name. Finally, the pain slowly died down, and Harry withdrew a sharp breath and blinked several times. The room was spinning and he felt as if he had cotton in his ears.

Ginny was practically in tears at his side, gripping his arm tightly. Harry's breath came in shallow, ragged streams. He glanced at Ginny and swallowed with much difficulty.

"Something's wrong," Harry managed to choke out. "I've… I've got to go to the Ministry."

"But Harry-" Ginny began. Before she could finish her sentence, Harry had disapparated.

Ginny shakily stood as well and turned to her mother. "Keep Hope safe for a while… I've got to go with him!"

"Ginny, no" Her father said sharply. "Whatever Harry must do, he's got to do it alone. He'll be angry with you if you go after him, you could be killed. You can't just go tearing after him now that you have Hope."

"But-" Ginny started.

"Your father's right, Ginny. Stay here" Molly nodded grimly, bouncing Hope lightly on her shoulder.

Ginny dropped helplessly into a chair and took Hope from her mother with trembling hands.


	17. War

Chapter 17: War

Harry hurried into Commander Ziles' office, rubbing his burning scar. The Commander was at his desk, going over some paper work.

"Ziles, something's wrong!" Harry began loudly, the door banging open.

He looked up, his eyes grim. "I know… we've lost contact with our Aurors. We've received several distress calls… this is the fight we've been waiting for."

"So, why aren't you out there?"

"My orders are to remain here and prepare for backup and the aftermath," He said shortly.

Harry thought quickly. "Where are the calls coming from?"

"That's the thing, Potter. We cannot identify it. It's coming from a hidden location as far as we can tell. All we can do is wait."

Harry thought desperately for a moment. Where would Voldemort strike that would mean something to hundreds of people? A location that would prevent immediate Ministry assistance… it hit him like a ton of bricks. The Elven City and the pendent would take him there.

"Kyra's city… Voldemort must be there!"

"We have considered that," Ziles snapped impatiently, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "We are assuming that's where the calls are coming from, but we can't just gallivanting off when we're not sure. I assure you, Potter, that whenever we get an exact location-"

Harry clutched the pendent around his neck determinedly.

"I'm going out there… if it's Kyra's city, I have to go. She saved my life.

Commander Ziles looking up at him wildly. "You've withdrawn your application… we cannot insure you, Potter. More importantly, you're in no shape to fight! You'd be on a fool's errand!"

"I have to try! We're not getting anything done by just sitting here and besides, by the time you figure it out, it could be too late!"

"Potter, I suggest that you-"

"People are being murdered, Ziles! And if you don't do something now, it'll be _your _head when the Death Eaters move into Britain next!"

The Commander continued to glare at him, a vein throwing in his forehead. He took an angry puff on his cigarette and blew out a ragged breath of smoke.

"Do as you wish. I cannot argue with the man who might just help us. Get some Auror robes before you leave." He retorted grudgingly. "Oh, and Potter…"

Harry stopped in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. "Be careful."

Harry nodded and bolted from the office. He hurriedly changed into his old Auror robes, which he had turned in. Checking that his wand was in his pocket, he clutched the pendent, wishing to be taken to the Elven city.

At first, nothing happened, but then, his body was swallowed into light blue flames and the Ministry of Magic's surroundings vanished before his eyes.

Harry's feet landed in a large room with a high ceiling and marble floors. He looked around, but his attention snapped to a large bang outside the building. Harry hurried to the side door and threw it open.

His stomach dropped. It was dark out and clusters of elves and people ran every which way. He could see Dementors gliding around and cloaked figures shooting spells in every direction.

"You!" Shouted a voice from the side of the building. "You have not been accepted into this city. How did you get in?"

Harry fumbled with the necklace and displayed it to the elf, whose eyes widened in fright as another ground-rumbling explosion deafened him momentarily.

"Where's Kyra?" Harry shouted, his voice abnormally loud in his ears.

"She is over there!" The elf yelled and then ran from sight, long robes billowing out behind him.

Harry looked around desperately and to his relief, spotted Kyra looking determined and healthy on horseback, shooting balls of fire at a Death Eater, who collapsed almost immediately.

He hurried over to and she glared at him with her dark eyes. She nodded to him wordlessly, and after a moment or two, pulled him onto the horse with her.

"Ya!" She yelled, digging her heels into the horse's sides. "You have much explaining to do later. For now, just do your best to keep yourself alive. You are not strong enough to be drained of more energy!"

Harry ignored her and Kyra galloped farther off into the ruins of the city, most of which had been blown up or set on fire. She jumped off the animal and he followed suit, stumbling when his feet hit the ground. She ignored his lack of grace and stability and looked around.

With another explosion, the horse bolted off, but Kyra wasn't paying attention. She pulled him down behind a pile of smouldering rubble, staring at a group of several Death Eaters, who appeared to be making a plan. Harry pulled out his wand and Kyra nodded at him.

"Now!" Kyra hissed. She held out her palms, firing a huge orb of red light at the Death Eaters, many of whom were knocked down.

"Stupefy!" Harry repeated the spell several times to knock the remaining Death Eaters out with a stunning spell.

There were cries of fury and anger, just as more Death Eaters raced towards them. Kyra swore under her breath and they ran for it, Kyra firing spells every so often over her shoulder. Rounding a corner, Harry jerked to a halt and Kyra whipped around in a whirl of dark hair.

"We're trapped," she muttered angrily to herself.

"Don't be stupid" Harry snapped. "Reducto!"

The alley wall blasted open and Kyra and Harry scrambled over the bricks, finding themselves on the other side of the city. Kyra turned around and closed her eyes again. Seconds later, the rubble turned into wood scraps.

She gasped for breath, looking exhausted.

"Light that on fire," She ordered breathlessly, her face flushed and her body trembling.

Harry thought for a moment and attempted the everlasting fire charm. He pointed his wand and muttered the spell. The wood scraps burst into flames, but some part of him knew that he hadn't done the spell correctly.

There was a lot of shouting behind them before they had gotten too far and they turned and Harry wasn't surprised to see that the wood was soaked in water and the flames were gone.

Thinking quickly, Harry pointed his wand at the ground. "Diffindo!" With a thunderous crack, the ground split open, swallowing at least twenty Death Eaters.

"Avada kedavra!" Someone yelled furiously.

The spell hit the side of the building Harry and Kyra were standing next to, missing Kyra by inches. Stunning spells shot in every direction and more and more cloaked figures were running towards them.

"Can you get us out of here?" Harry asked her nervously, shooting a few more stunning spells.

Nodding, Kyra said something in her language and almost immediately, a thunderous and deafening roar cracked through the skies. The Death Eaters froze in confusion and looked around anxiously.

Suddenly, a large creature hurtled from the top of a large building towards Kyra and Harry. Harry stared at it, almost forgetting the situation at hand.

"Stupefy!" Kyra collapsed at Harry's side with a soft thud.

"Enervate," he breathed, pulling her to her feet.

The creature approached them and landed with a loud thump on the ground, letting out an almighty roar, that made the Death Eaters back up in fright.

Harry had never seen one of these creatures. It was about as large as a full-grown horse, jet-black, with rough scales. It had a massive head and large, round sapphire blue eyes. Sharp, pointed teeth like daggers were exposed in its mouth. It had a long tail like a dragon's, which thrashed viciously behind the creature. It had large ears and long, black wings. It vaguely reminded him of a Thestral.

Kyra rushed to its side. It lowered itself slowly and let Kyra get on. Harry hurried after her and Kyra struggled slightly to help him on as well. The creature shot into the air just as Harry swung his leg over its back.

"What kind of-" Harry began.

"This is Koto. He's a Maechent. They're very rare, powerful creatures…The last of their species exist in this city. We raise and train them!" She explained loudly over the roar of the wind, as they swept over the city.

Harry's legs were sore from Koto's scales rubbing against his skin. Koto's large, powerful wings flapped powerfully on either side of him, gliding through the air with ease.

"Where are we going?"

"There," Kyra told him, pointing at a large plain, where Death Eaters were standing around a cloaked figure. He did not need Kyra to tell him who was standing in the center of the circle of Death Eaters.

His scar began to sear again, but he ignored it, as Koto soared towards the plain.

"I'm going to drop you off… I've got to go find Serenlily…" She told him shakily, landing a good distance away. "Take my sword, you might need it."

"Kyra, don't be stupid. I have my wand, you'll need your sword!" Harry snapped, getting off Koto.

Kyra ignored him and thrust the sharp blade into his hands.

"It has been an honour, Mister Potter…." She said softly, her eyes shining with sincerity. She bowed her head and then Koto shot up into the sky again.

Harry turned around, a strange feeling of radiating power had come over him. He was tired of the fighting, tired of living in fear for everyone around him. He wanted to have his family without worrying that they could die at any moment because of him.

With a horrible urgency to stab the sword through Voldemort's heart, Harry marched towards the man who had made his life a living hell.


	18. Black Heart

Chapter 18: Black Heart

Harry walked towards Voldemort, loathing everything about him. He was ready to shed his own blood to make sure Voldemort could never come back. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him to calm down and that his anger and hatred would be his downfall, but he pushed it aside carelessly.

They knew that he was coming and he could hear the yells of the Death Eaters, pleading to attack, but Lord Voldemort's bone-chilling voice sounded above them all, screeching for them to let him approach.

When the haunting masks of the Death Eaters came into view, they formed a path for him, glaring as he walked between the two rows of cloaked figures. He was a meter from the dark lord, when their eyes met and his scar burned so severely that he thought it might split open once more.

Lord Voldemort was still as horrible as ever. Vividly red eyes glared at him with such hatred that Harry could feel it. His long sweeping cloak hid the fact that he was sickeningly thin and his skin pale and horribly cold.

"Finally… Potter you have lived too long to my liking. I know of your escape, of your rescue of your beloved wife and that elf…" Voldemort said softly, his eyes gleaming.

Harry said nothing. His jaw was clenched and he clutched Kyra's sword so tightly his knuckles were ghostly white. He wanted nothing more than to kill Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed quietly. He raised his wand. "Any last words before I

put out of your misery?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly, the power welling inside him. Twenty years of hatred boiled up inside him and were released in a voice that he did not recognize, that did not make sense to him. "Zerali mocha'yem tcharem Okel muahelit"

Voldemort smirked. "Speaking non-sense is not a good sign, Potter," he paused to glare at him with the sense of a man who was preparing himself for the treat of a lifetime.

"I will make you die slowly. I will make you feel every ounce of pain. I will have you suffer more pain than anything and then I will put that your beloved daughter and wife to their deaths."

Then it happened. A rush of cold wind blasted through the area and a blood red light surrounded the Death Eaters. They didn't have time to yell in pain, but merely gasp or contort their faces in expressions of shock.

Every Death Eater on that plain fell limply to the ground, blood splattering Harry's robes and the ground beneath them. Harry noticed all the Death Eaters's palms had tunnel-like marks in the center, blood streaming from the circular holes.

The hatred continued to build, as Harry turned back to face Voldemort, his heart pounding in his throat and ears.

"What…" Voldemort hissed, staring around at his loyal followers. His eyes flashed back to Harry and he raised his wand, pointing it at his heart.

"Goodbye Potter!" Voldemort yelled. "Avada-"

"NO!" Harry roared, raising Kyra's silver blade. The anger inside him boiled over, his heart slamming against his chest wall as he raised the blade.

With a sickening sound, the sword was driven through Voldemort's chest, right where his heart was supposed to be. Harry was panting; his energy was at a critically low state. He watched Voldemort look from the sword to Harry, eyes wide in shock.

Swirling colours of gray and black surrounded Voldemort's body and with a final screech of anger and a thunderous bang, Voldemort disappeared forever.

Thunder echoed above, rain beginning to fall. Harry fell to his knees just as the sword, stained with black blood clanged to the ground. He was having a difficult time breathing and his vision was starting to fail. He felt weak and cold.

The shrill cry of a horse broke the horrible silence, though he did not move. Someone jumped off the horse and raced towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?" It was Kyra. "Harry, we must go."

With little effort, she pulled him to his feet and slid her sword back into her sheath without wiping it of the dark blood that stained its polished surface. She led him to her horse, helped him on and then climbed on behind him. She grabbed the reins and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

Harry's empty eyes flicked to the bodies of the ghostly white Death Eaters. A pool of blood had formed on the ground and the rain made the pools bigger and horrifyingly extensive.

The horse rode slowly back towards the city. He didn't know how he felt right now, but when Kyra rode into what was left of the Elven city, Harry knew what he was feeling was ill and an emotion so complex that he wasn't sure if anyone had ever felt it before.

Harry stared around them, the same sickening smell around here. Every single Death Eater was one the ground, the same look of horror or shock on their faces, their palms all bearing the circular wounds and blood was flooding the ground.

Then what he saw in the center of the city made it even worse. The smell of burning flesh reached their noses. A tall pile of dead Aurors and elves, stacked and surrounded by bright red and yellow flames. Around the burning pile were the Death Eaters who had lit this fire, their palms bearing the similar wounds.

Harry turned his head to the side and vomited all over the ground. He was lightheaded and feeling so sick now he wanted to close his eyes and not wake up. Every time he was crept nearer to blacking out, he felt a surge of energy flow into his veins.

After riding horseback for what seemed like hours, they reached what looked like an untouched building. It was filled with nothing but rows and rows of bed. Aurors and elves alike were laying in many of the beds, some conscious, some lying quite still.

Elves wearing long white robes bustled around the room, tending to the patients. Kyra got off the horse and helped Harry walk into the room. She explained something to an elf that Harry couldn't understand, let alone focus on.

He was led to a bed in the corner and helped into it. An elf forced him to drink from a steaming goblet, which tasted horrible, yet he drank it anyway. Immediately, sleep fell upon him, and he shut his eyes.


	19. The Healing Process

Chapter 19: The Healing Process

Harry awoke in St. Mungo's, feeling groggy and stiff. He opened his eyes to see Ginny curled up in a small sofa in the corner, near his bed. A quilt was draped over her body, and she was looking pale.

He stared up at the ceiling, his mind reviewing everything he had seen: All those he had killed, when he stabbed Lord Voldemort, the burning pile of Aurors and Elves, all those fighting for their lives…

Ginny stirred in her sleep, and mumbled something incoherent. Harry was feeling horrible. He, Harry, had committed murder!

"Harry?" Came Ginny's hoarse voice.

Harry turned his head slightly, and their eyes locked. Ginny sprang to her feet, and hurried over to him. She pulled a chair near his bedside, and sighed, tears in her eyes.

"Oh god, look at you! I was so worried about you… you could have died!" She exclaimed.

Harry said nothing, but stared at her. Tears slowly dropped onto her cheeks, and she ran her fingers through his hair, gently brushing it to the side, and revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She traced it with her finger, sending a rather pleasant chill down his spine.

"Gin, I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, his gaze never leaving her face.

Ginny shook her head, and took his hand into her own. "No, don't be! You! You might have nearly killed me with worry but… but you've saved us all! It's all over…"

Harry's expression went hard and anger flooded his features.

"Harry, don't you dare punish yourself for this" She scolded him, moving to lay next to him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. 

"But I killed every single one of them! I'm not better than Voldemort."

Ginny's breathing was quick and shallow, as she drew back to look him in the eyes. "Harry, please don't say that! They deserved to die! Every last one of them! They would have seen you die, so don't be beating yourself up for them dying now instead of later…"

Harry voiced something he had been keeping to himself for years. "I'm a murderer."

Ginny's eyes widened, and the tears fell more quickly. "Please don't say that! You're not a killer! You've never been one!"

"But I've killed-"

"No!" Ginny sobbed. "No! Stop it! Don't let yourself belief it! Harry I know how you're feeling, but you can't let it control you!"

Harry looked away, wanting to be alone right now. Ginny bit her lip in frustration. "Harry, if I thought you were the murderer you think you are, then I might as well have married Lord Voldemort. You've got your well-deserved revenge on the person who ruined your life!"

Harry slowly turned his head to look at her again. He hated to see her upset, but the little voice in his head was telling him he was a cold-hearted murderer.

"You don't deserve me, Gin… you deserve better" Harry told her grimly.

Ginny looked heartbroken at these words. "How can you say that!" She whispered.

"Please… just go. Don't let me do anymore harm to you or your family…"

Ginny didn't move. "Harry Potter, I cannot believe you! I love you with all my heart! You're not a murderer! I want to be with you, and if anyone doesn't deserve somebody, it's me not deserving you! You're ten times the wizard I am! You're wealthy, you're gorgeous, you're funny, you're sexy, you're kind, you're trustworthy… you're everything a girl looks for in a man!"

Harry didn't reply to this. She was crying so hard now Harry was surprised she could still speak.

"Just go," Harry repeated firmly, the surging feeling of energy rushing through his veins was returning.

"No!" Ginny retorted. "You're my husband! I have the right to be at your side! I married the Harry who had faith, who loved me. Where is he!"

"Ginny, please, you-"

"Fine!" Ginny screeched. "I'll go, you stupid ass hole, I'll go! But when the Harry I know and love resurfaces, I'll be there for him!"

She got to her feet, so hurt she wanted to scream in fury. She grabbed her coat and disapparated, leaving Harry very much alone in his room.

Harry had no more visitors until later than evening, when Kyra came in, her arm bandaged. She wore long dark pants with a white shirt. Her long hair was brushed and soft, her dark eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked rudely, staring at her.

Kyra did not look surprised or startled by his mood. She took Ginny's old seat and watched him with an expression of mild interest.

"I must speak with you," She said simply.

Harry said nothing, so she continued.

"You have done my city a great deed; the world a great deed. You have rid us of a man so evil that hell wouldn't be good enough to hold him. For this, I have many thanks."

"Harry, I do not think you understand what happened on the plains two days ago." Kyra began. "The pendent I gave you, as I've told you, is enchanted. You're anger and loathing for the dark lord activated its powers. When the wish to have every single Death Eater dead crossed your mind, perhaps sub-consciously, the powers you had activated were released. You were given the Elven words for a curse, and used it. Though it was not powerful enough to destroy the dark lord himself, you managed to kill every single one of his followers…"

"The power that was placed into your hands was more than you could handle, and it has taken control of your soul. This, is my fault. The pendant's power is to great for you, for it is meant for an elf. I cannot do anything to pull the overflowing power from you… only you can. You must let the power go and accept what you have done. Only you can help yourself"

"And if I don't?" Harry asked quietly. "I don't feel any different!"

"Unfortunately, unless you truly wish to become as evil and as cold-blooded as the man that you were destined to kill, you need to release the Elven magic."

Harry's eyes shifted to the ceiling, as he took it all in. "So you're telling me, unless I get rid of the pendant's extra power I will be doomed to become the next dark lord?" He asked dully.

Kyra nodded. "Your wife loves you, Harry. She desperately wants the man she fell for years ago, back. You must do this for her… you do not want to lose her, Harry. She means too much to you to lose her…"

Harry nodded, and Kyra stood. "Forgive me. My city is in ruins… we have much work to do. I will be in touch with you soon… If you succeed, I will have the pendent returned to me"

With that, she left the room, leaving him to think.

Over the next few days, he stayed in St. Mungo's alone; nobody was allowed in after Kyra. At one point, he actually had considered ignoring Kyra. But on the fifth day of being inside St. Mungo's, he was sent a package from Ginny.

He opened it, wondering what on earth she had sent him. He ripped away the paper, and found a photo album, full of pictures of her and him, and pictures of Hope.

He flipped through the photos slowly, and looked through the album twice. Finally, he shut the book, tears behind his eyes. Three words slipped from his mouth, the first words since he had spoken with Kyra.

"I'm sorry, Ginny" He whispered.

His body went rigid and a draining feeling consumed him. His heart beat rapidly against his chest. Minutes later, it passed, and he lay on his bed, breathing heavily.

He picked up the photo album that had fallen to the floor and a picture fell out. It was one of him and Ginny. She was sitting in his lap, arms around him lovingly. The Harry in the picture was kissing Ginny every so often, a smile on his face.

He swallowed, and pushed back the covers. He took the pendent off his neck and stared at it in his palm. It was warm in his clutch. Words flowed into his mind and he did as they told him what to do.

As crazy as it sounded, he did what he was told and found a small knife in the cabinet and cut his palm open, a long, thin slit. He then clutched the pendent tightly, then opened his hand, letting drop to the floor.

It chinked as it hit the ground, shining with his blood. There was a rushing sound, and then the pendent vanished in a puff of purple smoke. His palm stung, but he did not heal it.

He stood, grabbed his cleaned robes, and changed. With a renewed, exhilarating feeling, he disapparated.


	20. Forgiveness

Chapter 20: Forgiveness

Harry appeared in Ginny's house. It was quiet, too quiet. He couldn't find her in the kitchen or living room, so he walked to the staircase.

"Ginny?" He called hopefully.

Yet there was no answer. Eager to apologize and be with her again, he disapparated to the Burrow to see if Molly or Arthur knew where she was.

He appeared in the kitchen, startling Molly and Arthur, who were talking over tea and hearty vegetable soup.

"Harry!" Molly gasped, swallowing with some difficulty and dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Hello" Harry said anxiously. "Is Ginny here?"

"Yes" Arthur said quietly. "She and Hope have been here ever since she met with you in the hospital." Harry thought he sounded angry with him for hurting his daughter, and honestly, he had every right.

"Before you go up," Molly said carefully. "What are you intentions? We refuse to let you go up there if you've got nothing… pleasant… to say to her" Molly said uneasily.

Harry's heart sank. He had really hurt Ginny if her parents were being this protective over her.

"I need to apologize to her. I love your daughter very much and I want to be with her." Harry said simply.

Arthur and Molly glanced at each other and Arthur nodded.

"She's in her room."

Nodding, Harry silently headed for the staircase. Every step he took, he felt worse. He loved Ginny, he always had. He felt sick to have told her he didn't want to be with her anymore…

He finally reached Ginny's door, took a deep breath and knocked. There was no reply at first, but then, Ginny's voice floated through the door.

"What?"

"Ginny, it's me." Harry said quietly.

Ginny was silent for a while, but then, "What do you want, Harry?"

"To talk to you," Harry said hopefully. "I'm the biggest idiot in the world, you know…"

Ginny didn't open the door, so he decided that she'd rather talk through the door.

"Ginny, I love you… I always have. I was just… so afraid of what I was going to be treated as next. I've always had people judging me just because I was the baby who Voldemort couldn't kill… The whole time I was in St. Mungo's, I was thinking about you… what you said, what Kyra told me about the pendent. And when I got your package, I kept thinking, if I lose Ginny again… I'll never survive. You mean the world to me, Gin. You and Hope are my life, and without you, I don't have anything." Harry broke off for a moment.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, and I want you to know, that whether you forgive me or not, I'm going to be there. My life will be nothing, though I'm going to be there when you need me, to watch Hope grow up, to guide her."

Ginny still said nothing, so Harry continued to talk, hoping this was getting him somewhere. "I know how you feel about me, and how I hope you still feel about me. But I'm not sure if you know how I feel about you, so I'm going to tell you how I feel about you, Ginny Potter. Whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat, and I just want to be with you. You're beautiful, you're a clever witch, you're pure of heart, and you're… perfect. I see it in our daughter… she's going to be just like you… perfect in every way."

Harry didn't notice Molly and Arthur standing on the stairwell, peering around the corner and listening.

"I'll understand if you won't forgive me, but… I don't know what I'd do without you. I know that I'm babbling on and that I'm the biggest prat in the world to think that I deserve another chance after the way I treated you."

There was a horrible silence, where Harry stood there, waiting for her response. He half-expected her to sob and yell for him to go away, but when she slowly opened her bedroom door, he realized just how true his words were.

"You are the biggest idiot in the world." She told him quietly. Harry wasn't sure if he should smile or not. "But you're my idiot." She added, a smile playing across her lips.

Harry felt happiness rush to his heart and she stepped into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her head, wanting this moment to last forever.

"I love you." Ginny said with her face pressed against his robes.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" Harry replied truthfully.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Ginny stepped back, and said, "Hope misses you too. She's been asking for you at least twenty times a day!"

Harry smiled sadly, and went into Ginny's room to be with his family.

On the staircase, Molly and Arthur smiled and gazed at each other, never ending love and understanding passing within their gaze.

"They're perfect for each other," Arthur said quietly. "Just like us"

Molly smiled lovingly at her husband, kissed his cheek and took his hand. They walked back downstairs to the kitchen, hand-in-hand.

Ginny shut the door, and watched Harry walk up to Hope, who was sitting on the floor, surrounded by toys and dolls, on a fluffy pink blanket. Hope smiled and reached out for her father.

"Dadda!"

Harry smiled and sat down. Hope carefully got to her feet and walked into Harry's lap, where she fell on her bottom, turned around, and hugged her father. Harry's heart was about to explode with how happy he was to have his family back.

Hope went back to her toys and picked up her cow and her stuffed horse. Ginny sat next to Harry, who grinned at her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you," He repeated softly.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny said softly, leaning against her husband.

Hope held out the stuffed horse to Harry, a cute smile on her face.

"Daddy," She said clearly, as Harry took the horse. "Horsey!" Hope said brightly, clapping her hands together. "Cow!" She added, holding up the cow for her Dad to see properly. "Moo!"

Ginny couldn't help but beam as she scooped up Hope, who squealed in delight.

"Come here you little monster!"

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek and wrapped both arms around her again. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Daddy's silly, isn't he, Hope?"

"Silly Daddy!" Hope giggled, attempting to grab his glasses.

He chuckled and pushed them farther up on his nose. "You little imp. Leave Daddy's glasses alone!"

They both shared a laughed, and then a kiss, which was interrupted when Hope began to struggle to get down. Ginny set her down and glanced at her, as she crawled back to her toys.

Ginny then flicked her eyes back to Harry, and he pulled her into his lap, resting his hands on her jaw, he kissed her, making a vow to never put himself in a position that would tear him from his wife and daughter. They were his world…

He pulled himself back slightly, and asked, "Ready to go home?"

"Do we have to? I'm getting pretty tired of being a muggle." Ginny asked, a smile on her face again.

"To my house?" He asked, holding her closely, still.

"Yeah. I think it's time we moved on, don't you?"

Over the next few days, Harry and Ginny took time to move all Ginny's possessions into Harry's manor, which was actually his grandparents' old house. It had been unoccupied for years until Harry graduated from Hogwarts and moved in.

When everything had finally been arranged, and cleaned up, it was 8:30 at night, and Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa, while Hope sat on the floor, playing with their pet kitten.

Harry had bought Hope a kitten after the first day of moving in. It was a small, young, fluffy white kitten that Ginny had named Zoey. Hope immediately loved the little kitten. She had never been around a cat before, and Harry wanted to get Hope something special. Zoey, to Harry and Ginny's surprise, didn't mind Hope following her everywhere, occasionally pulling her tail, and scaring her by jumping out from behind corners wearing dress-up cat ears.

Hope was laying on her back, on the floor, closing her eyes, a smile on her face while she wiggled her fingers. Zoey would pounce on her fingers, and Hope loved it. Zoey was like a fluffy cotton ball. She had her claws clipped, and couldn't bite to the point that it hurt yet.

Ginny was curled up on the sofa with her head resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry had wrapped her arm around her, and was watching Zoey play with Hope. The lights were out, and the only light Harry had bothered with was the fireplace's light.

"Hey Gin?" Harry began quietly, watching Hope giggle, and close her eyes again.

"Hm?" Ginny muttered in content, her eyelids becoming rather heavy.

"This worked out perfectly, don't you think?" He asked softly.

Ginny sat up slowly, a smile on her face. She curled up closer to him and nodded.

"For something that started out so wrongly to turn into my dream come true is a miracle."

Harry smiled, and tightened his hold on her. "I love you, Ginny."


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Note: This is set 4 years later….

Harry apparated into the foyer and took off his shoes. He put them on the mat and placed his broom in the closet with a tired sigh. He could hear Ginny and Hope in the kitchen, having dinner. Eager to join his family, he walked down the hall towards their voices.

"Mummy, more please!" Hope said in her usual cheery voice, holding out her bowl for more vegetables.

Ginny looked up with a smile as Harry entered the kitchen, in his Quidditch robes of dark blue and silver.

"Hey!" Harry greeted her happily, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey" Ginny said softly, smiling. "How was practice?"

"Well I was knocked off by a bludger, fifty feet in the air…." Harry said slowly, smirking slightly.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked worriedly, looking him up and down for injuries.

"Yes, Tyler, our chaser, caught me just before I hit the ground." He replied calmly.

Ginny frowned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Harry Potter, one of these times you're going to come home with broken bones and I'm not-"

Harry laughed, cutting across her. "You worry too much."

Ginny rolled her eyes and passed him a plate of vegetables and grilled chicken. He took a seat at the table and Hope looked up at him.

"Daddy," Hope began. "When is my brother or sister coming?"

Harry began coughing on the mouthful of chicken he put in his mouth and Ginny nearly cut her thumb with the knife she was holding.

"Hope!" She sighed, her cheeks flushed.

Once Harry could speak, he said, "Sweetie, you don't have a brother or sister."

Hope frowned. Ginny handed back her bowl which was now full of vegetables.

"Actually," Ginny said breathlessly, looking up at Harry with large eyes.

Harry dropped his fork to the floor, but he ignored it. "You… you mean… I'm…."

"Going to be a Dad." She finished teasingly.

Harry was speechless. Ginny perched herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ginny laughed softly. "This time around I'm feeling a lot better about it! Not to mention I'm the mother of the Great Harry Potter's children."

Harry ignored her last comment and held her as he jumped to his feet and spun her around in a circle. Ginny laughed, as he twirled her around, and then brought her down to kiss her.

They only broke apart when Harry heard Hope exclaim, "Yucky!"

He grinned, glancing at Hope, who was covering her eyes with her hands. Ginny's smile seemed permanent on her face. She only broke her gaze, because Zoey, now a full-grown cat, startled her by brushing against her leg.

"I love you!" Harry whispered in her ear, so as to not gross Hope out too much.

"I love you too, Harry."

He reluctantly let her go sit down to eat her own dinner. His mind was racing. Everything was perfect! Harry was at home more often, his job was less dangerous, he had his wife, his daughter and now, a new baby!

"Hope what do you think you're going to get? A sister or a brother?" Ginny asked, eyes dancing with happiness.

Hope thought a moment. "A brother! 'Cause then Daddy could do boy stuff with him!"

"Yeah? But what happens if you get a sister?" Harry asked, grinning. He bent down and picked up his fork to resume eating.

Hope thought again then shrugged. "Then they'll be three girls, and you'll be the only boy!"

"Poor Daddy!" Laughed Ginny.

"Poor Daddy" Hope repeated, grinning, brushing her red hair from her face.

Harry smiled at his family. Everything had certainly turned out perfectly. Through the chatter of the family, sitting on the counter was the radio Ginny had on before Harry had arrived at home. The excited chatter of Harry, Ginny and Hope sounded over the song that was ending on the radio.

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_its you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me,_

_Do you see me?_


End file.
